Taming the Thunderbird NewtXTina: Big Story pre-Crimes of Grindelwald
by FreyaNyneveAri The Pen Dragon
Summary: Newt Scamander arrives in New York a few months after Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, intent upon giving Tina Goldstein her copy of his book as well as doing the most terrifying thing — coming to terms with how he feels. Just as he is getting to know the elder Goldstein sister again, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and an old flame of Newt's reveal they have other plans.


Tina was bustling about the room, getting odds and ends in order. She didn't know why she was so jittery, and it wasn't the reason Queenie was saying.

"Just admit it," she said, "you're excited to see him again."

"Of course I'm excited to see him again, he's my friend and he's got my copy of his book." She fluffed another pillow. "Last time we were kind of thrown together in a hot mess," she dusted the fireplace, "and it's been almost a year. This time it will be just a friend."

Queenie smirked. "As opposed to?"

"As opposed to— Queenie stop!" She blushed deeply as her sister read her mind and sat down. She put her face in her hands. "I swear, it's nothing."

"Nothing is not wondering whether his eyes are green or hazel, or whether you forgot to pay attention and they are actually blue." She sat on the loveseat. "Nothing is not getting jealous when I go to the bakery to have little chats with Jacob."

"I don't get—"

"Oh good gravy Teeny! You don't know yourself! You may not _say anything_ but that ache that you feel—"

"The only one of those I'm getting is one in the head." Tina said.

Queenie sighed. "All I'm saying is—" but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tina almost bolted to answer it.

She opened the door, to find a ginger haired wizard in the same blue coat as a year ago with the same brown suitcase— unbelievable! Still terrible with eye contact, he gave a quick smile before looking away and then looking back hesitantly. "Hello ladies. I… Hope you haven't forgotten me?"

Queenie ran straightforward and into his arms with a girlish squeal, and he embraced her, eternally awkward.

"Oh Newt, so good to see you honey!" She smiled, placing her hands on both of his cheeks, like his mother might have, to check if he was eating. "Oh, but don't mind me, here's Teeny." She stepped aside and practically shoved him forward, almost bumping into her. That girlish smile she had given him at Port months ago appeared once again as well as a slight blush to her cheeks.

"H—Hello."

"Hi!" She laughed and embraced him. To his relief it was warm and comfortable. When he pulled away from her, he had a hard time not staring at her eyes.

"Um… I brought you your copy. And you too Queenie." Both of the girls smiled but there was something sad in them, and he knew why.

"I brought one for Jacob too, although I would have to pass it off as a work of fiction. Though I'm afraid his stellar cakes would bear too much resemblance and I would be on the block for plagiarism." He gave a lighthearted chuckle but everyone knew it was false.

"I actually have to go see him in a little bit," Queenie said, trying to be cheerful. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Queenie he can't do that!" Tina said, "remember, the dreams!"

"Dreams?" Newt said. Queenie rolled her eyes as though she didn't want to reveal this information just yet.

"Jacob's pastries come from his dreams, and lately he's been experiencing… More. A sister named Tina which he's convinced I don't have, and a man named Newt that plays around with all of _his_ bakery creatures…"

To Queenie's surprise however, Newt's face lifted as though he had been given a Christmas present. "Why this is wonderful!"

Tina looked at him. "What?"

He looked around frantically. And then put one arm around each of them. "Come inside."

They closed the front door although they knew what he actually meant.

As soon as they were in the case, Newt began rummaging around in his drawers for something, almost frantic. He eventually found a familiar bottle, one that glowed bright blue — the swooping evil venom potion. Then he took out an equally vibrant looking bottle, a neon shade of pink.

"It occurred to me soon after I left, that swooping evil venom only removes bad memories." He brought the pink bottle and gave it to Tina for inspection. "Since Jacob had very little bad memories, most of his memories with us should still be intact, just latent." He flipped the blue bottle in the air, catching it deftly in his hand. "And if this is venom…"

He went over to Tina and gently, he took back the pink bottle. "There can always be, an antidote."

"Oh Newt why didn't you say this in the beginning?!" Queenie was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Let's go give it to him!"

"Queenie wait!" Tina stopped her with a gentle hand, for she didn't like the way Newt was avoiding her gaze. "How do you know this will work?"

"Well… It'll be easier by showing you."

Newt's memories swirled around in the demiguise's pool, until it took shape of an older New York man. Newt was in front of him, holding the pink bottle.

"Do you remember anything at all on December 6, 1926, Sir?"

"How the hell should I know I was probably on my way to work, excuse me!"

But to Tina's and Queenie's dismay, Newt stayed him with a hand. "I'm really sorry about this." And he opened his mouth, pouring in the antidote.

Nothing happened. The man merely shivered as though he was taking terrible cough medicine.

"Now, you remember anything about December 6, 1926?"

At first the man looked perplexed, and then all of a sudden, his eyes widened. "There were witches, in this big ball of light and this big black—"

"All Right! That's enough out of you sir! Obliviate."

The man's eyes rolled back in his head and then returned forward. "What was I doing?"

"You were on your way to work. Off you pop then,." Newt disaparated and the dream ended. Queenie looked amazed while Tina looked appalled.

"Newt that is glorious! That is—"

"The most reckless thing I have ever seen you do Newt Scamander!" Tina stepped forward her eyes blazing. "What on earth were you going to do if that didn't work?"

"If it didn't work his memories would've remained the same, Tina. I obliviated him just as you saw, in a way he is safer than the rest of the city! If we get this to Jacob—"

"If we get this to Jacob, and MACUSA finds out or better yet the ministry, we are all going to the execution room in a hand basket, and I doubt Orcen can let all three of us jump on him?!" The swooping evil soared over to Tina and curled his cocoon around her finger. She tried hard not to smile and failed.

"All I'm saying is that it's dangerous. Do you know I've been tailed almost constantly Newt?"

"What?"

"Don't deny it, I bet you have too, you just have to know where to look. Serafina Piquery is a good woman but I can't say I blame her after our mistake. They are all watching us Newt! We have to be careful."

Queenie stepped forward and took Tina's hand, pleading. "Sis, I told him he was one of us. Please don't make me a liar. I don't need him to remember me to love him, but I can't deny that every time we go on a date, every time I have to make sure that no one is looking and then I have to explain to him why, my heart breaks a little. You can't tell me you wouldn't do anything to change that in your situation?

There was a pause and her little sister looked at her pointedly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a saddened Newt waiting for a verdict, fully prepared to accept what she said. But of course, she wasn't strong enough.

"All right." She said, "let's try it."

Queenie entered the shop with a large smile on her face, greeted in kind by happy Jacob.

"Hey beautiful, to what do I owe the pleasure? I was just locking up."

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you."

He came over to her and gave her a tender kiss, taking her coat off and laying it chivalrously on one of the chairs, inviting her to sit down. She did.

"Any more of those dreams honey?"

"About the Newt guy, your mysterious sister, and all of the animals? Yeah, I'm beginning to think I spend too much time in this place."

She grabbed his hand almost frantic. "No not at all! I think your dreams are fascinating! Not many people get such a vision like that and make it come to life! I would like to hear more about it!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Newt and Tina stood outside the bakery waiting for Queenie to give the signal that they could go in. They stood with their backs against the display windows so their faces could not be discerned. Tina stood back with one shoe propped up against the glass as she stared at the other foot. Newt had said next to nothing since they left the suitcase and she was beginning to think that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry if it seemed I was overly harsh. I just don't want Jacob to get hurt."

"On the contrary, Tina, I'm the one who should be sorry. Using a man for my own personal gain is not high on my proudest moments list." He looked away for a moment. "I just miss him. And I know you and Queenie do too."

She nodded blinking away tears. She had missed _him_ too, but she couldn't exactly say that.

"So what's going on in England? Any new developments? How is publicity for the book?"

He chuckled. "Wonderfully successful which means absolutely awful for me. Book signings everywhere and photos everywhere I turn. People I used to know, who never cared for me coming up and claiming to be chums." He paused for a minute, and she looked over seeing pain in his eyes.

"Newt, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything as though it was too painful for him to form the words.

"My brother is getting married," he said. "To Leta Lestrange"

Before she could even move to comfort him he went in the bakery without hesitation, forcing her to follow. Jacob was talking animatedly about Newt and Tina from his dream when they both unceremoniously waltzed in.

"And then he- holy God! Its you!" But Newt wasted no time, Tina now knowing the source of his new boldness, wilted a little inside.

"Bottoms up, old friend." And without further ado he opened Jacob's mouth and poured in the antidote, forcing him to swallow.

"Newt!" Queenie cried.

"Don't worry we should be all right in the jiffy." Jacob shivered just like the old man, and then he seemed to stare straight ahead with a similarly shocked expression. They all held their breath, but Queenie stepped forward.

"Honey? Honey are you okay?"

Jacob smiled but with a look of confusion. "Who are you people?"

Queenie looked as though she is about to cry and turned around, but then Jacob laughed, and spun her back. "I'm sorry, doll, but I had to play with you! How did this happ—" but she cut him off with a kiss, crying happy tears. He held her, and with his head over her shoulder, realized who else was there.

"Newt!" He said happily, embracing his old friend and then moving to Tina. "Oh goodness I miss you guys!"

Later on that evening, they were sitting at the table drinking tea, brewed cold, the American way. Newt was trying to enjoy this new fashion while Jacob and Queenie were in nonstop conversation, talking about the memories they had not been able to acknowledge for months. Tina and Newt were happy for them, but every now and then it did get a little awkward.

"So what did I miss?" He said caressing her hand with his forefinger.

"Nothing much, just the whole wizarding world gluing itself back together, and me trying to live without you." They looked at each other so longingly that for some reason, something prickled inside Tina. Something she couldn't hold in.

"I— I think I left the kettle on." She stood up and went to the kitchen without preamble. Newt followed her movements like a confused puppy before facing his fate with the two lovebirds alone.

"I think I will help her." He stood up, almost got to the kitchen doorway, before returning back for his teacup.

Jacob looked at Queenie meaningfully. "No luck with Romeo and Juliet I suppose?"

she sighed. "Not even a smidgen."

Newt found Tina in the kitchen simply washing the dishes, no kettle in sight. Her hands were up to her elbows in soap when she could very well use magic. Something was wrong. He tipped his teacup back to get the last dregs before he realized something.

"Tina?"  
"Yes?"

"The tea is cold."

She turned around, suds still all over her hands." What?"

"You said you were afraid you left the kettle on. The tea is cold. There is no kettle needed." She looked at him, as though she didn't fully understand, before she went quickly back to her dishes, fumbling.

"Silly me," she said laughing," must be distracted."

"Distracted by what?" She felt him go up closer behind her, and turned around quickly again, her hands resting on the counter. He seemed utterly oblivious, while her heart was pounding.

 _What in the name of Deliverance Dane is wrong with me?_

"Work"she chuckled. "Constantly being tailed by Abernathy is not fun—Agh!" She had put her palm back too far and onto one of the knives in the sink, pulling it forward, a No-Maj wouldn't require stitches, but it was a lot of blood.

"Merlin's beard, I'm sorry Tina! Let me." He held her palm. Pointing his wand at the wound he muttered. " _ensanguinum"._

Tina watched as her own blood seemed to pour backward into the skin, giving her strange tingling sensation in her hand right before the wound closed. There was a small red cut, but it looked several days old and only stung a little.

"Minimal scarring," he muttered. "Should heal as normal in a few days. It's a small trick I picked up—" but he trailed off as he met her gaze. Still holding her left palm, he seemed to look at her as though she were a curious creature he did not understand, gently reaching his fingers up to once again sweep the hair out of her face. She closed her eyes in spite of herself, all the while trying not to think of Leta Lestrange. Her eyes couldn't stand to meet his anymore, and that's when he knew something was wrong.

"Tina?" His whole hand cupped her face now, his eyes— they were blue— were filled with concern. Concern for a friend.

And that is when the dam broke.

"Excuse me." She practically shoved him out of the way, as she stalked to the foyer to get her coat and go.

"Tina, talk to me!"

But the door slammed.

Tina walked briskly through the April air, trying to clear her head. She couldn't do this now. Not now when they were so close. Not now when they were friends. Not now when he came back. Not now when the girl he used to love was marrying his brother and he needed her support. She stomped on the pavement in frustration. What was she doing? Where was she even going? Poor Newt probably was worried sick. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. No one. She walked a few footsteps more. The same sound. She rolled her eyes.

"Dammit Abernathy."

Suddenly a wand appeared and a shimmer seemed to cascade through the air, as Abernathy appeared in a well-tailored suit, looking pleased with himself. "Ya getting really good at this game Goldstein, they're going to have to send somebody else in."

She gave him a rude hand gesture and kept walking.

"Hey hey hey, no harm no foul, okay? I'm just doing my job. Madame Pres. wants to keep you safe and all and with that Newt Scamander back in town…."

She turned on him "what about Newt Scamander? What does he have to do with this?"

"Well he did release an unauthorized Thunderbird into the wild while letting loose an entire case full of magical creatures—"

Tina laughed with derision. "Read the book smart Alec, Thunderbirds are indigenous to Arizona. He was only doing a service. Anyway, have a good day." She turned around and started walking, but he caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm only just doing my job okay? We can do this in a pleasant way or not, your choice." She yanked her arm away.

"If this is your idea of nice, I would hate to see the unpleasant way."

Newt apperated two blocks down only to see Tina conversing with that Abernathy fellow from a year ago. He transported himself closer, being careful not to be seen. He was watching her of course, and her stance was defensive.

"Read the book smart Alec, Thunderbirds are indigenous to Arizona. He was only doing a service. Anyway have a good day."

"Hey, I'm only just doing my job okay? We can do this in a pleasant way or not, your choice." Newt began to feel a fire in his chest, something he hadn't felt in years as he watched Tina yank herself from his grasp. His wand was out, but he would not interfere, not until he was certain.

"If this is your idea of nice, I would hate to see the unpleasant way."

And then suddenly Abernathy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers wantonly. Newt froze and then without thinking, aparated almost within hexing distance, when Tina decked him. Hard. There was a sharp crack, as the bones were broken, and she swung her satchel to the left and right in order to be assured of her aim. He was bent over on the ground, spitting blood. She walked toward Newt, seeing him but her expression unchanging.

"You'll pay for that!" Abernathy lifted his wand, but before he could mutter a retaliation, she turned around and lifted hers. Pointed back at him.

"Expelliarmus."

Mr. Abernathy's wand flew out of his hand and into the busy New York St. where it was promptly run over by a were sparks from beneath the wheel, but the wand was a irrecoverable. Tina's expression did not change, she only met up with Newt whispering a soft

"Let's Go."

Newt looked at her in amazement starting to walk away, before looking back at Abernathy and debating. No. He wasn't worth it, besides, as he expected, she had taken care of herself. He disaparated again, this time appearing right before Tina, stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you all right?"

She walked around him.

"Tina please, at least let me know what I did wrong."

She stopped and looked at him, contrite and defeated." I'm sorry Newt. You did nothing wrong it's just— work is difficult." She kept walking and he tried to keep up. "Everybody's watching me. Watching us. And you got creeps like Abernathy who never noticed me before all of a sudden want to get into my—

"— business, because you are a successful attractive woman, with ambition and that intimidates them? Not to mention the woman that helped to single-handedly capture Grindelwald?"

She stopped, turning toward him, flabbergasted, as though she and never heard herself described in such a way. But it was the truth. She then rolled her eyes to cover it up. "If I helped you then neither of us captured Grindelwald single-handedly."

He chuckled, "Always one for the details." He traced his fingers over her hands and she winced. They were bruised and cut from punching that— he stopped." Bleeding again, a couple of fingers broken I'd wager," he waved his wand over them and the bones set themselves straight, the bruising fading to her pale olive skin. The cuts closed, and she flexed her hand, smiling amazedly.

"I was never one for healing magic." She laughed nervously.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he smiled gently, and rested her right hand to his lips. He was afraid it would set her off again, but she only gave a sad smile. She confused him. He might break down and talk to Queenie later.

"I will write to Dumbledore and take care of both of our problems. I'm getting tired of finding tails on my tail too. I'm only used to the furry and scaly ones."

She laughed and they walked back to the apartment.

Later that evening when both the girls had gone to bed, he reached in a satchel and pulled out a decent sample of floo powder before kneeling down close to the fire grate. Had Jacob, or any other Muggle seen him for that matter, he would've looked crazy. He was glad everyone was in bed. Being careful not to inhale the soot, he tossed the floo powder in front of his face and shouted very clearly.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, office of headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

His head felt like it was spinning in a cyclone before it came to a gentle stop in front of a young, auburn haired man that he knew very well, with twinkling blue eyes and half-moon spectacles. The windows behind him gave way to a bright sunny day.

"Well if it isn't Newton Artemis Fido Scamander? To what do I owe the pleasure of your head being in my office fire?"

"It's the tails professor. The bloodied tails. I need you to find whoever is ordering it at the ministry and call them off. I am in New York visiting a friend, and I can't stand it, and frankly neither can she. If you could talk to the American president too, that would be dreadfully kind as she can't seem to stand me very much."

Dumbledore nodded as is an understanding, but paced back and forth slowly as though deliberately making him wait.

"And this _she_ …" He said. "This friend of yours. She wouldn't happen to be the charming young Auror who helped you catch Grindelwald and you had reinstated?"

Newt gulped, his throat suddenly becoming dry. Maybe from the smoke." The very same, professor".

Dumbledore fixed him with the steely blue gaze he was so accustomed to, and then smiled.

"All right Newton," he said "I will write to the ministry and the Congress at once, but on one condition."

Newt's eyes widened as he waited, Dumbledore was always so unfair with these games.

"I will do this for the girl and you, but next time you are in my fire, you better have done something about it."

"What do you mean professor?" But Dumbledore turned around and waved him off.

"You were an exceptionally smart boy Newt, who has turned into an exceptionally smart man. I'm certain you can figure it out."

The portal closed and Newt was back in the apartment, on his knees and covered in soot. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"That was a very noble thing you did."

Newt spun around, wiping soot off of his cheek, surprised to see Queenie staring at him. "Queenie I— I thought you were in bed."

"Grindelwald dreams." She said quietly, looking down at her slippers. When she returned her gaze there was a smile there.

"He means to do something about my sister."

Newt blinked, his heart constricting. "What? Grindelwald wants to do something about Tina?"

"No, silly. Dumbledore suggested _you_ should." She smiled, and turned to go back to her room. Newt returned to his, and since he couldn't sleep, he decided to try and write about his new findings for the venomous tentacula.

When he had to throw the third paper away for writing "tent _ina"_ he gave up and went back to bed, staring at the ceiling.

Tina walked into MACUSA that morning half expecting to be arrested for assault, although, to be fair she could level a sexual harassment suit against him as well. When she saw her colleague Margaret Warbeck walking toward her with a grim face, she prepared herself for the worst.

"Hey Maggie."

"Hey Tina, how you feelin'?"

"I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"Oh nothing, Abernathy just suggested you might not be coming in today, said you wasn't feeling well."

"Did he now?" Tina said. "And how is he?"

Margaret looked around for reassurance before she leaned over to Tina and whispered. "He's actually in a bit of a foul mood. Something about getting a dressing down from the higher-ups. I'd stay clear of him today if you can."

Tina could hardly resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Don't worry, that's the plan."

"Oh," she said, remembering something. "The reason I was coming to you. Abernathy want you to sort through some papers from England, see if we can get any headlines."

"Since when do we need to go through England's news?" Tina said. "Thought that went out when the Muggles threw the tea in the harbor."

"Muggles?"

"No-Majs… Sorry."

Margaret only twinkled a grin. "Aww, Tina you are precious! Using Brit slang again. I heard he was back. Did he bring the case? And if you don't mind me asking— I mean, I know you guys are friends. I just didn't know if…"

She looked at Tina, her doe eyes asking the question she was too polite to ask. _Can you introduce me or is he yours?_

Tina didn't like her options for either question, and evaded. "Actually Maggie I have to go, I don't want Abernathy getting on my case—"

As she flashed a smile and walked away from her friend she felt herself collide with something hard. Turning around, she saw the very man she had been speaking of. His face was grim. He gripped her by the elbow.

"Porpentina… Walk with me." It wasn't like she had much of a choice.

He waited until they were in the news office and then led her to a private room where a machine was chugging out English newspapers. The title was _Broom Across the Pond_.

Abernathy gently closed the door with both hands as though he were guarding a national secret, but Tina stood her ground, refusing to look at the papers. He turned to her, an expression of farcical pity across his face. She tried hard not to smirk. There was nothing in here that could faze her.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you, Teeny—"

"Tina, to you."

His expression flashed into a glare momentarily, "but given the _sensitive nature_ of the situation between you and Scamander, I thought you should know."

"What sensitivity? What should I know? He is a close friend who was visiting from England to deliver a gift. What could possibly—" but he shoved a newspaper into her hand, marked about two weeks ago.

The headline read:

Hogwarts Sweethearts Reunite: but which one?

The picture was a moving snapshot of none other than Leta Lestrange being greeted by the Scamander brothers— the tall, sharp-suited Theseus who was smiling broadly— and the quirky ginger magizoologist, whose arms she ran into so excitedly, he caught her and lifted her off the ground, before placing her gently on her feet. Tina caught his unmistakable smile twice as the picture looped the action over and over, his face grinning from over her shoulder. He put her down, and her smooth hands straightened his lapels. His smile was quiet, but definitely there.

She felt her confidence waver.

"Go ahead," said Abernathy, "read it."

She shot him a hateful glare, but couldn't resist.

London saw the return of one of its most established witches— the accomplished Hogwarts alum, Leta Lestrange. After a well-deserved sabbatical in Paris, it is rumored that the brilliant beauty is engaged to the more daring of the Scamander brothers— Theseus the war hero. Though, this snapshot captured by one of our more trusted sources shows the elder Scamander laughing while our leading lady runs to the now world-famous magizoologist—not to mention the first wizard to capture Grindlewald— Newton Scamander. Is it possible that the rumors were unfounded and it is actually Newton with the impending nuptials? Or is it possible that our savvy Slytherin girl has changed her preferences from Auror to Author? Speaking of Auror, what ever happened to that adorable Auror, Rita Grunstein? This past December, our amazing author was caught with the renegade American Auror, infamous for nearly killing a muggle in what was deemed as an act of self-defense. Is our author a hero or a heartbreaker? Or has he simply decided to go the straight and narrow road that Leta seems to be offering? Time will tell for our talented friend, Newton Scamander!

Written by Dionysus Skeeter.

Tina put the article down, rolling her eyes half in fury and amusement. "This article is ludicrous Abernathy. And there is no proof about Decem—"

Abernathy simply pointed to a photo on the back of the paper, crediting Skeeter's accomplishments. Although you couldn't see their faces clearly, hers drained of color as she realized it was the very moment Newt had reached out to tenderly caress the hair from her face.

"Look Tina," Abernathy said, almost forgiving. "I'm not denying that Skeeter is a hack, but look at the photo. You can't deny that your Salamander and the Lestrange girl have a certain chemistry—"

She crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in her coat pocket. "It's _Scamander_ and he can hug whoever the hell he likes at Port, because we're friends. Nothing else. This was a cheap shot, but it didn't pan out for you. Just because I'm not Newt's doesn't automatically make me yours." She stood up a little straighter, watching his eyes as they fluttered, embarrassed, down to her shoes. But then he stiffened and looked her straight in the eye.

"At least I'm professional enough not to rat out my colleagues just because I'm not interested. Telling Albus Dumbledore about me having to tail you for the president? Real classy Tina."

Tina balked, at first not understanding, but kept her cool. Is that what Newt had meant by taking care of "both of their problems"? She bit her lip for a moment and then took a step toward Abernathy.

"You told Maggie I might be taking a sick day. I wouldn't want to make you a liar." She stalked out of the office, slamming the door before marching out of MACUSA and I aparating home.

Newt paced his bedroom in the apartment. He was glad the girls no longer roomed with Esposito, because he was certain the old woman would've noticed his presence here by now, his constant steps probably disturbing the floor beneath. He had taken care of the creatures early this morning, and had been unable to focus on the venomous tentacula once again, and so settled for a bigger problem. How do you ask a friend to dinner?

 _She's not really a friend though is she?_ He thought, _not according to Queenie and Dumbledore._ He felt himself blush deeply despite his solitude, as he remembered his hasty resolve, nearly hexing Abernathy after the unwanted kiss.

 _But you didn't_ said his mind rather graciously, _you kept your composure and she took care of herself._

 _Kept your composure!? What is there to keep your composure for?_

 _Perhaps she's like my sister_ , he thought, _Yes! That's it, I protect her as I would a sister._

 _—_ _But you don't write your sister's name in your distracted writings._

"Merlin's beard!" He laid his closed fists up on the wall and laid his head on his wrists. What was she to him? He couldn't be in love. No. He hadn't been since— but thankfully the door opened and slammed, causing him to jump and run downstairs. Queenie was off but he hadn't heard her go outside? Maybe he missed it?

But when he came downstairs from his room, he saw a disgruntled looking Tina, home after less than an hour from work. He knew immediately something was wrong when she went to her rolltop desk in the office and laid her head down on her arms.

"Tina?"

She immediately sat up, though pretending not to notice him, and began rifling through papers on her desk. He came up behind her, but not close enough to touch.

"Tina… Are you all right? Did something happen?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I took the day off." She said. He glanced around, looking at her face. She turned, trying to hide it, but it was apparent she'd been crying.

He pulled a chair from the parlor and slung it around, sitting down next to her. "Is it that Abernathy fellow again? Is he harassing you still? I took care of it last night… But it might take a bit." He reached forward and put his hand on hers.

"And by take care of it, do you mean contacting Albus Dumbledore?"

"How did you know?"

She smiled sadly. "Because apparently his influence works but now Abernathy thinks I'm a snitch— the tattletale, not the ball." She looked away from him, sighing. "I'm sorry Newt. I know you did what you could and you meant no harm but, the whole situation is just awful and petty and, maybe… I should just go to bed." She pulled her hand away from his and stood up, but he was just as quick, standing and moving to grab her wrist.

"Tina, talk to me!" She turned around, her dark eyes looking at his as though searching for something. He didn't know what she wanted. "I'm sorry."

Her hand slid out of his grip apathetically, and she went into her room. He followed, standing at the door, and could hear muffled sobs from the other side.

Queenie entered the hallway from her room, sensing Tina's distress, and looked at him for an explanation.

"You should talk to her," he said. "Find out what's going on. "

"What about you?" She said.

"I already tried." He looked away and then aparated out of sight as she went into Tina's room.

Queenie entered Tina's room, her thoughts and memories pouring in like water. "Oh Tina!"

She closed the door, and rather than Tina yelling her characteristic "get out of my head!" she ran into her sister's arms and sobbed.

"I'm sure Abernathy is just being a jerk, Teen." She said, rubbing her back. "I know Newt has feelings for you, I read him better than ever."

"Look at them, Queenie! Look at him!" She pulled the paper out of her coat pocket and shoved at her sister. "He's smiling. I've never seen that smile except with his creatures! And— and, why do I care? I just don't want him to get hurt, maybe that's why—"

"or it could be because you're jealous, and you love him?"

Tina turned away. "Love is a bit ridiculous Queenie."

"Wasn't ridiculous for mom and dad. Isn't ridiculous for me and Jacob." Tina went over to the bed and sat down. Queenie joined her.

"I don't know Queenie, I just don't know. He's been gone for months and—""

"And yet the feelings are still there. I know. Give it time Tina. It'll work itself out."

"If he's not desperately in love with his brother's wife."

Queenie just put an arm around her and pulled her close.

Newt walked out of the American Zonko's that was hidden on the corner. Their selection wasn't as broad as the British branch, but he had found what he needed. He decided to make a stop at Jacob's bakery first, he was starving and didn't feel like going back home.

 _Home_ he thought, _how fickle that word is_. He turned up the collar of his coat against the November wind as he stepped inside Jacob's shop.

The bell rang as his jolly friend was wiping off the counter. Despite Newt's somber expression, he had a broad smile. "Newt! What a surprise, pal!" Newt gave a smile and sat down in one of the few chairs. "Uh oh. What's wrong?"

"It's Tina." He said. "Went off to work this morning. Came home an hour later crying her eyes out. Won't talk to me."

"Did something happen between yous?"

"Well, after she decked Abernathy yesterday, I told her I would take care of it—"

"Oh buddy, you didn't—"

"Of Course Not! I almost hexed him, but I'm not a fool. I went to Dumbledore to convince Madame Piquery and the Minister of magic to call off our tails."

Jacob sat on a barstool behind the counter, his head resting on his elbows. "Well that don't sound too bad… What's the problem?"

"The problem is Abernathy and probably the rest of her workplace think she's a snitch and it's my fault." But Jacob frowned.

"I can see how that would be a problem, but does she really blame you?"

"Not really. She was too kind about it. There was pain in her eyes though, I could see it."

Jacob grimaced again. "Can I interest you in a cranberry niffler?"

"No thank you, but do you have anything to drink?"

"In the middle of the morning?"

"Sometimes it's needed."

Jacob pulled a small red vial from his pocket. "I have this sample of firehops. Though it's not nearly enough to get drunk on."

"Fire whiskey?"

"No, fire _hops_ , hot cinnamon alcohol for us no-majs."

"That'll do nicely, thank you." Newt took the entire bottle and began to drink."I don't know what it is. I've never heard her cry like that." He took a swig of the fireball and then shivered from the heat. "Good Lord… Do you think she has feelings for Abernathy?"

"You mean the guy who forcibly kissed her that she beat the jimmies out of? Not likely. Plus, I have it on good authority, that she prefers gingers."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Jacob please."

Hey, my girlfriend can read minds, and you my friend have trouble reading the signs."

"Signs?" Newt said. "What signs?"

"Exactly."

Newt twiddled his thumbs before taking another drink. "I had my mind set to take her out to dinner, then she came home like…"

"Pal, that's the best time to do it!" He pounded his fist on the counter lightly for emphasis. Take her out on a date. Make her forget that jerk off at work. Tell her you can't live without her!"

Newt repeated as though it was steps to a recipe. "Invite her out. Make her forget. Tell her I can't—We— we'll work on that." Newt stood up, spinning around and going to the door.

"Where you going?"

"I have some business to do."

"Well, wait!" Jacob hurried from the counter, up to Newt handing him a wad of green paper that he understood to be Muggle cash.

"It's $500." He said. "I don't know what it translates to in your galleons, but it's the least I can do considering all of my creatures in the bakery are because of you."

Newt looked down, smiling. "Jacob, I cannot accept this."

Jacob put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah you can. And you will. Now go get the girl."

Newt gave him a hug and spun back around to the door. Going outside, lifting his wand, and then then, disaparating to who knows where. When Jacob went back to the counter, the $500 was in a neat pile by the register. He chuckled.

"You'll get it someday, bud."

Newt made his way through MACUSA's busy halls unseen. It was a miracle that he didn't know how he managed but he eventually made his way to Abernathy's office (thankfully he was out) and did the job he came for. On his way out, he was nearly spotted by a redhaired witch and had to duck into a small newsroom, the floor covered with papers coming from a small machine. He bent down and examined one of them, "Hogwarts Sweethearts Reunited: but which one"and looked. There was a picture of when he had greeted Leta back in February, picking her up and smiling, right before she had run into his brother's arms and kissed him fiercely, informing Newt they were engaged. All of the papers were the same. Dated a few weeks ago, rather than months as they should have been. He looked at the back of one of the pages and discovered to his horror, the intimate moment he had shared with Tina before boarding the boat back to England — a sad gaze and a soft touch of the hair. He skimmed the article and found nothing but trite drama, probably drummed up for the English public. Had Tina seen this? Could this be why she was upset? _No, don't flatter yourself._ It was probably something different entirely. He crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his coat pocket, just as the machine became printing another story. He went over to it. This one was more recent.

April 1, 1927

"Newt Scamander: Jilted or Joyful? The surprising kiss between Leta and Theseus."

He didn't care to read the article, but on the front page was his brother holding Leta lovingly in his arms, his lips lost in hers, as though he would never see her again.

Newt crumpled this paper too, and looking out the window to make sure that the redhaired witch was gone, went outside and through the doors of MACUSA.

Newt came home to see Tina laughing with Queenie as they played a game of exploding snap at the kitchen table. When she saw him, there was a brief pause, but none of the light went out of her eyes. "Hey," she said, "sorry about earlier. I was under the weather."

"I understand." He said this quietly, all of a sudden not able to look at her anymore." Tina… I wonder... Can I ask you a question?"

Tina raised her eyebrows. "Of course."

Queenie stood up, her blue eyes wide. "I'll be in the kitchen." She scurried off, and there was a clanking sound as she probably used her wand to wash the dishes.

"I… I… Was wondering…

"Yeah?"

There was a loud banging of pots and pans.

"If you would like to…"

"It's okay, go ahead."

It took several moments and seemingly all of his inner strength to look at her. "Would you… Have dinner with me?" The last part of the question was said so fast that it sounded like one word, but it was obviously understood, thanks to a small squeak from Queenie in the kitchen.

Tina smiled, ignoring her sister. "That was what you were worried about? Of course, I'll talk to Queenie and Jac—"

"I'm busy!"

"Queenie is busy"

Both of them said this so in sync, that Tina wasn't so sure Queenie had read Newt's mind or not. She was smart enough to know what he was doing though, and suddenly found her shoes very interesting to look at.

"Yeah, of course Newt." She looked up when her cheeks resumed their normal shade. "What time and where?"

"Erm… Six?" He said. "Anywhere is good, as long as I'm with present company, I mean… I'll obviously finance, but you can pick the place, since I don't know my way around New York other than, you know stalking creatures, and the like." Apparently his shoes had become very interesting as well.

"Well, there's a dinner and dance club for wizards a couple blocks down— The Footloose Fairy. It gets pretty raucous on the weekends but considering it's a weeknight, it should be quiet enough. Wanna do that?"

Newt looked up for barely enough time to give her a smile before he looked away again. "Yes, yes that sounds lovely. It's a…a…"

"It's a date then." She smiled, finishing the saying.

He smiled, as though finally relieved of the pressure. "Yes, yes I suppose it is. I'll... I'll see you tonight, then— Atch bugger!"

Tina laughed as, when he wasn't paying attention Newt bumped into the stairs instead of going up them.. He looked back at her as he reached the top. "Good night Tina."

She just about doubled over with giggles. "You're ridiculous."

"What?"

"It's morning!" His pale cheeks blushed deeply and she half regretted reminding him. "See you tonight though."

"Yes, yes of course. Good morning." And then, with a smile he went back to his room. No sooner did his door latch then Queenie came out from the kitchen, practically doing the Charleston in her excitement. Her tiny squeaks were barely audible. Tina couldn't help laughing.

"Shh Shh, Queenie!" She tried to quiet her sister, but the truth is that she felt giddy herself. Yes, Newt was a friend but this was the first time they would never be truly alone. Was this really a date, or just Newt taking her out to make her feel bett—"

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein, you stop that nonsense right now!" But Queenie was smiling. Her little sister put both her hands on Tina's face. "You are sweet. You are beautiful. And you have a date tonight!" She grabbed Tina's hand and raced her upstairs. "Now we have to find you something to wear!"

"But it's in the morning, and it's not until six!"

"A masterpiece takes time, Tina!" Said Queenie, as she opened the door to Tina's room, pulled her inside and shut it again.

Queenie stood outside the Footloose Fairy, smoothing Tina's hair one more time, like their mother or teacher would have at the Ilvermorny Christmas ball.

"Are you sure I should've worn this? And what is with apparating me here, I'm not fifteen!"

"I wanted to hear his reaction when you turn all the heads in that crowded room, silly! And yes, it's perfect, so hush up and get in there!" She elbowed her in the small of her back, pushing her toward the door. Tina turned to give a hesitant glare, but her sister had already disappeared.  
She walked through the door.

Newt stood staring at the side entrance, wearing the same clothes because couldn't decide on anything else. Pickett gave a little squeak from his lapel pocket.

"I know, I know it's inevitable, but just give me a minute." He turned up his collar and then turned it down again, pointing his wand at his bowtie, catching his reflection in the mirror of a car. "Not that it makes much of a difference." Pickett gave a defiant squeak and he rolled his eyes heading for the door.

"I _told_ you, I _will_ tell her tonight, now if you would just pack it in and stop fussing, I can—"

He had walked in seeing witches and wizards dressed in their very best, dancing and talking, or sitting at the bar, but his eyes were arrested by her, in a short but modest cream dress, made of lace. With heels to match she looked vastly uncomfortable, not just in them, but in her very skin. He couldn't imagine why though. She took his breath away.

Pickett gave the tiniest wolf whistle of approval.

"Tina.." He walked across the room as she met him in the middle, his eyes once again betraying him as he had to look away, and then back again. She smiled shyly and looked down at her shoes.

"I know it's ridiculous, but Queenie insisted." She said. "I was going for something a bit simpler but she said I'd look—"  
"Beautiful." He finished her sentence in a whisper.

Tina smiled and looked down at the floor. Newt went over to one of the small roundtables and pulled out a chair. Tina sat down and Newt took a seat across from her.

"So what do you think?" She asked,

Newt looked around, once again mesmerized by all that he saw. A middle-aged looking house elf was bumming a cigarette off of a young woman, and a disgruntled drunken disorderly was trying to buy another drink with what looked like dry Gillyweed that he was trying to pass off as Muggle cash. The ambience was lively, although dimly lit, and a young goblin played a soft foxtrot on the piano in the corner.

"Once again, America doesn't fail to amaze me." He said with a smile, but he couldn't help looking at her.

She returned it kindly and gazed out at the many dancing couples.

"We used to have stakeouts for illegal activities here," she said, "but some aurors weren't too careful and it became too suspicious as a sting trap. It's practically a hotbed for upstanding citizens only, now. Kind of the opposite of The Blind Pig."

Newt smiled. "Should be a nice change of pace for us renegades then, hmm?"

She laughed, but then her smile faded. He suddenly remembered the description of her in Skeeter's scathing article, but decided to waylay things a bit further, just to make sure he was right. "What do you usually order from this place? I travel a lot, so I usually eat on the run, never a sit down."

Her smile returned, like an upperclassman eager to show him the ropes, as she unfolded the menu. "Well, in my opinion the manicotti is killer, but Queenie says the fish and chips are good, if you're missing London." Her eyes darkened and she put the menu down. "Speaking of, what do you do when I'm at work all day? I mean, not like me and Queenie are the highlight or anything… Just… Are you working on another book?" She fumbled with her words in a way that both reminded him of himself, and made her look adorable, like a first year introducing themselves in front of the class. He opened his menu on the pretense of looking, when he was actually thinking of what to say, and then closed it.

"I think I'll go with the manicotti. I haven't had Italian in years. Now I'm not actually writing another book, not yet anyway. Just a treatise on venomous tentacula, on the possible healing properties of the venom, and potential benefits for home security."

"Venomous tentacula." Tina said, smiling with fascination. "I like it already."

Newt chuckled that her enthusiasm. "It's actually a plant this time, not a creature. Deadly too… One of my old professor's husbands was killed by it."

"Oh." He saw her cheeks flush as she took out her wand, gently flicking it as though tapping an invisible button. A blue spark emitted from the tip. As though summoned verbally, a female house elf, appeared at the table. He was glad of the distraction, for the tale of McGonnagal's husband might've made it awkward.

"Hey Tina," said the house elf in a squeaky voice, "what can I do you for?"

"Hey Tippy. I'll take an order of manicotti, and an order of chicken Marsala."

"— And a bottle of wine, if you please," interjected Newt, he had a feeling he would need it. "Anything top shelf should be fine."

Tina quirked her eyebrow as the house elf raised hers, but smiled. "All right then," she said. "I'll be back to you folks in a jiffy." She disappeared with a small _pop_ , and Tina gave Newt a sly smirk.

"Top shelf? Plan on getting drunk tonight, or are you celebrating something without telling me?"

Newt tried to look anywhere but at her face. "Just thought it was warranted… This once."

Before Tina could reply the house elf was back with two steaming plates, a bottle of Pinot Grigio, and two wine glasses. "Here you are, dolls. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks Tippy," Tina said with a smile.

"Anything for you, Tina baby." She shot a sly glance at Newt. "Good luck big spender." And with a another pop, she left them. Tina used her wand to maneuver the tray, giving Newt his manicotti and herself her chicken Marsala, the bottle automatically pouring itself into the glasses, and arranging them so, as though by invisible hands.

Newt pulled something out of his pocket, uncorked it, and drank.

"What's this now? You order Pinot Grigio and then sneak in the cheap stuff?"

Newt smiled, the firehops, burning his throat and perhaps his cheeks too. "Just finishing it off. Muggle cinnamon liquor that Jacob gave to me." He proffered it to her, and she took it, her eyes skeptic before she uncorked it and drained the rest. She brought down the bottle on the wooden table suddenly, coughing from the heat.

He reached his hand forward instinctively.

"Ehm Ehm. Mercy Lewis! That's almost worse than fire whiskey!"

"I know." He said, "but it does the trick."

He looked at his wineglass, and then lifted it to her in cheers, before taking a generous sip. She raised her eyebrows as she cut her chicken with a fork and knife. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your eyes are darting all over the place and your drinking like a Muggle with moonshine." She looked at him earnestly. "It's just us. You don't have to be nervous."

She read him so well that he felt he could kiss her. Wait. What? His cheeks flushed again, and he took another— smaller— sip of wine." Just then, he noticed a red haired wizard, seeming to stare at them from the far corner of the room. His eyes trailed on the man for a second, but flickered back to Tina. He would keep an eye out.

"The venomous tentacula may not be a magical creature," he said, "but I did bring a little friend of mine."

He gently pulled the bowtruckle from his lapel pocket, and the little creature scurried hastily on to Tina's hand.

"Hey Pickett," she said, smiling as she brought the little creature up to her face. "How are you doing?"

The little creature chattered and gave her a smile. She looked up at Newt and noticed he was smiling as well, blinking. She chuckled.

"What? What did I say? What did _he_ say?"

Newt stuttered a little. "He is… Just surprised, flattered that you remember his name. So am I."

Tina looked down at Pickett. "Well of course I couldn't forget any of Mr. Scamander's creatures." She laughed as Pickett crawled up her shoulder and onto her collarbone, somewhat hiding in her hair. Newt couldn't help but stare at her. It was only when she glanced down, that he realized he could've been awkward.

"So…" She said, "have you heard from your brother lately?"

The words stung, but he should have known they were coming. "Ah, erm, yes, rather recently in fact…" He twisted his hands. He needed to see her reaction but he hated dragging things out like this. "He wants me to be his best man."

There was a flash of regret in Tina's brown eyes, but he thought he saw something more. Apprehensiveness? Fear? She grabbed his hand, and he felt the impulse to pull back but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Newt," she said quietly." I know that's going to be hard for you." Her eyes were looking into his, then darted away. Strangely, he felt himself smile.

"Not nearly as difficult as these were a months ago, I trust". He pulled out the two newspaper clippings and placed them on the table in front of her. Her hand pulled back in surprise and horror. In spite of himself he felt a little more confident. "They dated the photos recently but I think they got it wrong It was in February of this year, not mere weeks ago… Besides… You… I think you were missing a piece." He pushed forward the one of him catching Leta in his arms, and then placed the one of his brother's embrace, over top of it.

"I, I don't know what you mean," she said chuckling, but as she fiddled with her satchel, Newt saw the red haired wizard staring at them once again. Probably a tail just as he figured. He stood up and went around to Tina's side of the table holding out his hand, just as the goblin in the corner began to play a upbeat reel.

"Dance with me, Tina."

"What?"

He allowed his eyes to flicker in the direction of the wizard. She was a sharp one, and caught on quickly." All right." She stood up and took his hand, as they made their way toward the dance floor. At first they stood there awkwardly, watching other witches and wizards do all sorts of kicks and steps.

"I'm sort of new to this sort of stuff."

"It's just the Charleston, come on!" She took him by the shoulders as the piano began to bounce in time with everybody else's motions. "It goes like this," She stepped back a few feet away from him, and though not as fluid as the others, the angles of her feet as they kicked up in the air behind her, seemed expert to him. He imitated it in a gawky sort of attempt and she smiled. "That's very good."

"You're a good deal better," he said as she grabbed him, forcing him to try and keep up with the quick steps.

"Why do you think he's following us," she shouted over the noise, "wait a minute, don't answer that." She glanced toward the redhead wizard who pretended to be going toward the bar.

"I don't know," he said, "the least we can do is give the poor chap something to look at." Without another word, he tossed his blue coat aside with a flourish, and grabbed her hand. His feet were quicker than she expected, and she almost tripped a few times trying to keep up.

"You were just having trouble a few minutes ago," she said, as he turned her out and then spun her back toward him.

"Good teacher would explain it," he said, and to Tina's surprise he smiled. She felt her heart leap little. As she looked straight out toward the redhead wizard, his eyes trained on them.

"All right," she said. "Let's make sure our friend enjoys the show." She grabbed his other hand and she was facing him, leaning forward a little as she kicked in time with the music.

"Where did you learn this?!" He said, twirling her around by her right arm, supporting her as she leaned back on him for a brief second. He noticed Pickett jump into his hair from her shoulder. She spun around again as the trumpet blared.

"Queenie and I used to practice together, when we were alone," she said. "Actually really fun." She looked toward the goblin playing the piano, who looked at the animate trumpet and nodded. "I think the song is finishing up now."

Newt smiled, conspiratorially. "Then trust me, and hang on." He positioned her other arm on his shoulder.

"Newt what what are you do—!"

But he led her backwards at a quick pace, before letting one of her arms go, and spinning her rapidly back to him. She could feel Pickett pulling at her short locks, trying to hang on, as Newt held the small of her back and dipped her backward. At that precise second, the jig stopped.

There was a quick amount of clapping from the other dancers, but Tina couldn't really focus on them, just looking at Newt's face above her as he held her there, an agitated Pickett now climbing up their joined arms for safety. He pulled her gently back up just as the goblin and the levitating horn commenced a slow waltz. Though it wasn't cold, she felt gooseflesh appear on her arms. He must've too.

"You're cold. Here. _Accio!"_ His coat he had discarded, came floating gently over and around her shoulders as they continued to dance. Pickett was in his hair, still laying down comfortably among his ginger curls. "I must confess, this is a bit more my speed."

"I haven't really waltzed too many times," she said as he led her to the right. His body seemed uncomfortably close, but that was the form right? "Where did you learn?"

"You'd be surprised, what Hogwarts can teach you besides superior magic." She glanced at the stage and saw a well-dressed goblin get up to the microphone.

"Well that's interesting— hey!" She cuffed him lightly on the back of the shoulder. "Superior magic?! What is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled. "Was wondering if you'd catch on."

This swayed slightly as he turned, changing their direction. She was letting him lead this time, all but standing on his feet to guide her. She wasn't used this fancy English stuff. Well it wasn't really English, it was—

He looked away from her finally. His green eyes had been trained on her for a long while. "Tina— I need to talk to you."

"About what?" It came out in barely a whisper and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

It was a few more turns on the dance floor before he could look at her again. The goblin had begun to sing a low sort of lullaby. "Leta and I… There's nothing between us. Never was really. I suppose she always preferred my brother."

"Her loss then," she muttered/

"What?"

"What?" She looked at him, feigning confusion, but he tilted his chin down and smiled, chuckling.

"What I mean is…" He let go of her waist for one moment to rearrange the hair that had fell loose on her forehead." I… I don't carry the torch for her anymore. Haven't for a long time now." For some reason, for someone who wasn't very good at eye contact, his gaze would not leave hers now. She broke it.

"Well that's good then. Good for you," she said, as he turned them yet again." At least you can go to the wedding and fulfill your obligation."

"Well, I didn't say it wasn't going to be awkward but— Tina I—"

"why don't I go to England with you?" The words were out of her mouth before she knew what was happening.

"I – what?"

She looked down, her cheeks aflame. Maybe the wine was getting to her. "I mean — if you're afraid of going alone, I mean I would be too given the situation—" suddenly she stopped, for she felt his thumb and forefinger gently lifting her chin, forcing her to look at him, although he was seeming to have a hard time now.

"Tina, that's not what I meant— I mean I want— I'd _love_ for you to come to England with me, it's just I'm—"

"Afraid to go back?" She finished, repositioning her arm on his shoulder. She suddenly had the urge to touch his face, to comfort him, but she didn't. His face was filled with a sort of frantic torment. Like there was something else.

"I am afraid Tina, but not for the reason you think—"

"Well then what is it?"

She saw his cheeks flushed red which made hers do the same. He looked down at her again after retrieving his composure from the ceiling. He tilted his head as though, frustrated. "Tina…"

"Newt whatever it is, its—" but she caught her breath as his hand caressed her face, sliding down from her temple until his thumb traced her lower lip. She felt herself lean into him more, as he bent his head down. She closed her eyes.

But suddenly she felt a rush of air at her back and heard an abrupt voice say. "Mr. Scamander, Ms. Goldstein, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have important information from MACUSA —. "

They parted, the moment shattered. She turned to see the red haired wizard, his hair slowly turning to a dark brown, and his stature lowering. It wasn't until she reached down to grab her wand that she realized her hands still rested on Newt's chest. Anger and embarrassment flooded her cheeks.

"Abernathy." He looked disgustingly apologetic.

She felt Newt stiffen beside her. "I don't believe in needless confrontation, but this fellow is beginning to test my—"

"Hey hey hey," Abernathy said with his hands up, showing no wand before Newt could retrieve his." I used the polyjuice potion under Piquery's orders, all right? I didn't want to stalk you—"

"Funny, because that's exactly what it looks like." Tina snapped

Abernathy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look, my mission wasn't to blow up your date here— we've got more important things to discuss, come on—" he tried to grab her hand but just as she lifted up her wand to perform a jinx, she heard Newt say

"Expelliarmus."Abernathy's wand flew out of his hand and Newt caught it deftly. His eyes were serious, worried for what Abernathy had to say, but mistrusting all at once. "Not so fast. We are not going anywhere with you until you explain where and why."

Tina had to repress her mouth twitching into a smile. Abernathy on the other hand looked extremely uncomfortable as though he had been asked to strip into his underwear.

"Jiminy Christmas, I can't talk about it here—"

"Then I suppose we will be going. Come on Tina—" he made a motion to touch her forearm as if to apparate, but his fingers barely brushed the coat. He was feinting. It worked.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Abernathy grabbed Newt's arm, and looking around to make sure no one else is paying attention to them, he leaned forward until he had to stand on tip toe to whisper into Newt's ear. At best it would look like a hustle about to go awry. Tina cast a spell on the surrounding 10 feet while they whispered, just in case anyone could hear. When she turned back around merely a second later, Newt's face was as white as a sheet. Suddenly she became worried, and came back to his side.

"What?"

"We have to pack for England immediately, orders from The Ministry of Magic, and MACUSA, not just for my brother's wedding. "

"What?! Why?"

People were beginning to stare. Despite the secrecy charm, their expressions could still be seen. He put his arm around her waist, and held her to him, affecting a smile while Abernathy did the same, giving them the look of a couple that was having a conversation with an old friend. The crowd lost their interest but Tina did not. Looking to her right, into Newt's face she saw that his eyes were now filled with dread.. She felt his hand reach up and fix her hair again, even with Abernathy watching, as though things were too dire for him to care.

 _Mercy Lewis, no…_

Bending his head forward, Miming a kiss on the forehead for onlookers, she felt his lips brush the side of her brow as he whispered what she most feared. "Grindelwald has escaped."

They apparated to the entrance of MACUSA, with Abernathy informing the guard of "national security". Newt continued to keep his arm around Tina, perhaps equally for support as well as her protection. How could this have happened? Did someone break him out?. The inside of the building was mostly dark, most of the people having gone home for the day except for the vampire division. It was only when they got into the lift and he heard Abernathy say "Take us to the president"that everything fully registered.

On impulse he let go of her before they walked into the oaken double doors. The office was square with a large circle on the carpet containing the MACUSA eagle. Looking as beautiful and as stately as ever, Pres. Serafina Piquery sat behind her desk, looking tired but alert.

"Sorry to derail your evening Goldstein, Scamander, but… Developments—"

"Developments in which you let the greatest dark wizard of our time escape." He tried to keep his voice calm but felt ice in his chest. How on earth could this happen? He felt a hand on his elbow and glanced to his right, seeing Tina. He looked into her eyes seeing determination there. Usually he was the one for diplomacy but it was out of his hands. Tina stepped forward.

"How did this happen, Madame President?"

Piquery leaned forward. It was apparent she was not accustomed to being addressed in this way, but Tina's eyes were stern. She leaned back in her chair again.

"Somehow he managed to perform legillimency on the guard. The man was taken to the WMI in Oregon. Screaming, and utterly unreachable. No cruciatus curse was detected.

"My God." Tina whispered. He stepped forward, almost putting his hand around her waist, but he thought better of it and straightened.

"What would you have us do?" He said stiffly. Had they not been prepared for this sort of thing? Perhaps his brother was right about MACUSA's lack of organization. "Did no one see this coming? Grindelwald is one of the most skilled wizards of our time, surely you should have had more than one guarding him." The president stood. Tina countered.

"Forgive us Madame President. We are all on edge here. We could keep pointing fingers, but there's no sense in that." She looked at Newt pointedly. "While I do wonder why I wasn't called— the question remains what are we gonna do?"

The president sat back down again. "You _were_ called, Ms. Goldstein, along with 90 other of the department's best Aurors. The patronus charm that was sent found you not home, which is why we sent Abernathy to The Footloose Fairy."Tina's cheeks gained a rosy tint and looked down at Piquery's feet. "However," she began with a grimace, "perhaps a night on the town was the best thing for you, for without a doubt you and Mr. Scamander prove to be one of Grindelwald's main targets."

Newt caught something hesitant in her gaze and confronted her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it." This time, Tina noticed. The president's usually sharp eyes avoiding both of their gazes.

"You're the president of MACUSA, and as such at liberty to discuss anything." She stepped forward, resolute. "Show us."

Down the many flights of stairs, to the virtual dungeon where they had been keeping Gellert Grindelwald, Newt felt uneasy. A weight pressed on his shoulders that he couldn't seem to get rid of, and as Tina walked in front of him, he had the urge to hold onto her somehow, but didn't want to seem like a child. President Piquery stopped in front of the door.

"I hope you two have a strong stomach," she said. Tina looked at Newt and he couldn't tell whether she was afraid or trying to see if he was or both. He nodded, took her hand and went inside.

The room was dark and dank, a musty smell greeting their nostrils as rats scurried on the floor. Newt saw a red stain on the baseboard, as his eyes traveled up and, around, taking in a ghastly mural that spanned the entire room starting from the wall opposite them.

The mural was painted in blood.

There were images of people screaming and writhing in torture, of what looked like Muggles and wizards alike suspended by chains. Children were crying and wizards were firing curses everywhere. He couldn't tell _where_ exactly the scene was depicted, but the opposite wall, the front of the vision is what caught his eye.

It was himself, kneeling on the floor, shoulders hunched in desperation as he looked down at what lie in his arms. Newt could even see the tears, outlined in sticky red liquid across his cheeks like a Muggle cartoon. Beside the character was a limp shape – Dougal, the demiguise— arms outstretched, eyes wide open, apparently already gone. That wasn't it however, for lying there, propped up in his arms, eyes cold and lifeless, receiving his blood drawn tears—" was Tina. Staring. Motionless. Dead.

Above the ghastly mural in chilling script was written Grindelwald's words

"Will we die just a little?"

Without thinking he pulled Tina to him, and though his eyes never left the deathly painting, he could feel her shaking slightly. Or maybe that was him. When his breathing was back to normal he looked at Piquery, determined.

"When do we leave?"

Abernathy escorted them on the president's orders, to the Goldstein flat. Tina said nothing, but she didn't let go of Newt's hand, and he felt the cold sweat on her palm. They stood outside the front door, hearing gentle muttering from inside. Probably Queenie talking to Jacob. Tina looked down, unable to meet his gaze. Despite her vision being angle at the floor, he could see her lower lip trembling.

The insufferable Abernathy looked dreadfully awkward, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His orders had been not to leave them, but Newt was sure he could spare a few feet.

"Would you kindly… Give us a moment?" Abernathy cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, but thinking better than refusing, clicked his tongue.

"I'll be over there, towards the bakery. Be back in a jiffy." And with that he left with a small _pop._

As soon as he was gone, Newt sprang into action, taking Tina by the shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to you Tina. I swear it. I won't let anything happen." She nodded, but he could tell that was her brave face. He gathered her in his arms and she stifled a sob. He felt his throat constrict. He pushed her from him, but only far enough so that he could hold her face and look into her eyes.

"Shh. Shh now…" His voice conveyed a sense of calm he wanted, but his hands betrayed him, trembling as they held either side of her face. "What did I say? I won't let any harm come to you I, promise." He gulped as he remembered the last person he had said that to. The Sudanese obscurial. Tina seemed to sense his hesitance and laughed.

"Don't worry Newt, I'm a big girl." She chuckled and removed his right hand from her face, but kept hold of it. He felt a cold drip of rain on the back of his neck. He should have moved closer to the awning but he stood there, just looking at her face. Her brown eyes, brown hair, the smile that was obviously fake, at least right now. Could he bear not seeing it again? The hand that held her face began to tremble and he flattered himself to think that the rain had gotten in his eyes.

"Tina, I l—"

The front door opened to the Goldstein flat, admitting Jacob and Queenie down the steps. The younger Goldstein was dressed in a silvery gray coat, complete with hat, perfectly primped as though for a business meeting— or a long trip. She carried a suitcase, and Newt was a little touched to see it was a similar model to his first one. Jacob straightened his tie.

Newt's hand fell limply to his side. Tina looked at her sister, seemingly too drained to show any expression. "We're going to England." She said as a matter of factly as if it were the grocer.

"I know."

Just then, there was a subtle, _pop_ and Abernathy appeared in front of the flat.

"All right Mr. Scamander, where are you staying—" his eyes suddenly caught Jacob's, and he did a double take." Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? I could've sworn I've seen your face—"

Newt immediately took Abernathy by the shoulders and whispered. "He is the no-maj that helped us, but regrettably had to be obliviated— he—" Newt leaned in close as though guarding a secret. "He lives right down the street and insists on giving extra pastries to the Goldsteins. He knows nothing and we would like to keep it that way." Abernathy looked back at Jacob with a sympathetic grimace. "Ah…" He returned his gaze to Newt, obviously trying to appear friendly. "Well, like I said, where are you staying? I can Apparate you there."

"There's no need." Newt said, not meeting his eyes.

"No, no, I understand, don't worry, we'll go behind the bar first, just come on—" he pulled at Newt's arm but Newt resisted.

"Old chap I don't think you understand,"

"Of course I understand, you don't want to no-maj to see, but right now you don't need to go anywhere on foot."

"I don't need to go anywhere _at all_." Newt flickered his eyes back to the Goldstein sisters apologetically, while Jacob tried to look awkwardly oblivious or obliviously awkward. Tina's cheeks flushed the delicate pink, and suddenly the young manager understood.

"Oh. _Oh!_ Well I didn't realize, youse were— all right then." He cleared his throat respectfully and patted Newt on the shoulder, looking like a comically encouraging father, despite his shorter stature. He looked at Tina, and his flimsy smile made Newt cringe inwardly. "I guess I should've known better, eh Goldstein?" He took his hand off of Newt's shoulder. "Safe trip to London. I'll probably escort you to the ferry. Obliviate that guy when I'm gone, will you? " And without another word he Apparated away."

They stood there in silence, Newt feeling the drops of rain grow heavier on his shoulders.

"Well those will be some fun rumors to hear at work." Tina sighed. Newt turned to look at her now standing on the top step. "Go on let's get packing."

She went inside without another word, and Queenie, looking back at him apologetically, followed her. He heard the trill of Picket from his breast pocket, as he walked up to sit on the second step, just barely under the awning. Jacob came out to join him, water droplets settling on his black shoes as he sat down.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Almost, Jacob, almost." For some reason he couldn't bear to look at his friend. He had been ready. Ready in the worst possible way, but he was ready. And now he had to contend with Grindlewald. With —

"I can't lose her, Jacob." He said quietly. "She's my friend. I mean, _you're my friend_ but—"

Jacob put his hand Newt's shoulder. "You're allowed to have more than one friend, pal. But I get it. She means _more._ "

Newt thought for a while and then nodded. Much more.

"Which reminds me, I have a big favor to ask." Said Jacob.

Newt looked at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"I think it's better if we get inside the case." Jacob said. "And we're gonna need your girl.

Newt and Tina climbed hesitantly down the stairs of the suitcase, having cooked up a brief and flimsy reason not to bring Queenie along. Newt needed some special supplies from his medicine cabinet, because it might help them aboard the ship, and he needed to place some charms on Jacob so he wouldn't be detected by the Ministry… And Tina wanted to help.

"I don't know how long we can stay down here Jacob," said Tina, taking Newt's hand as she alighted. "Better make this quick before she gets suspicious."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to." Smiling from ear to ear, Jacob Kowalski whisked a small box out of his pocket, opening it with a flourish, to reveal a dainty diamond ring. Tina let out a shriek. Clapping her hands to her mouth. Newt felt his jaw drop in astonishment.

"No, Jacob!" Tina exclaimed, but as she lowered her hands there was a smile on her face. "Really?"

Jacob laughed. "Been thinking about it for a while, but wasn't sure of a way to get around the fraternization law— London is a pretty decent place to get engaged, right?" Tina ran forward into Jacob's arms giving him a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"You have my blessing, more than my blessing! Mercy Lewis, she'll be so happy! And in London they can't do a thing!" She turned around to Newt. "I don't know why I didn't think of it! This is amazing!"

He smiled, but all he could think of was how becoming the blush looked on her cheeks. "Yes. Yes it is." He walked forward and gave Jacob a hearty handshake. "I suppose I should offer my congratulations, Mr. Kowalski."

Jacob laughed. "Easy there, pal! She hasn't said yes yet!" He pulled Newt into a hug. "I was thinking… I don't have no family. A great aunt, but she lives in Sedona. Would you— I mean if you're not tired after your brother's wedding—" Newt pulled back, amazed.

"Jacob… Are you asking—"

"If you'll be my best man?" Jacob shrugged good-naturedly with a smile, and to Tina's surprise Newt's face broke into a grin.

"Of course," he said. "I'd be delighted." They hugged for a brief moment again, before Jacob looked at them both, worry coloring his face.

"But there's one problem." He said. "Your sister reads minds, Teen. I've been thinkin'of my bakery, and stuff like pink elephants for weeks… I'm not sure how long I can keep this up."

Tina frowned. But Newt immediately went over to his cabinet, struck by inspiration. "I might have an idea."

"What is that?" Tina said. She wasn't too sure about his ideas after what had happened with the strange man and the antidote, but Newt was kneeling on the counter now, searching among the highest shelves of his supplies."

He came away with a bright yellow bottle, and worked his way down, breaking a few empty glass vials in the process. "After my experience with Jacob and the old man," he said, going over to Tina. "It occurred to me that I needed a way to hide memories without exactly tampering with or getting rid of them. "Using a combination of swooping evil venom, memory charms, and the antidote—" he stood directly in front of Tina and placed the bottle in her hand, as before, "I believe I've come up with a way to… Sweep away certain memories…" He raised his hand to fix the ever wayward lock of her hair, but seemed to remember where they were, and backed away. He snatched the bottle unceremoniously from her palm and turned to Jacob.

"Now, this has not been tested strictly speaking, but what I'm going to need you to do is drink while—"

"It's untested!? Newton Scamander you cannot do this!"

"— Is drink while thinking of every possible aspect of the proposal. Should everything work properly, you will forget anything to do with it, and I will hold this—" he took the ring box from Jacob's hand, shoving it in his pocket. "— For you."

"This is ridiculous, "Tina cried. "You don't even know how much it will affect him!"

Without looking at Tina, Newt uncorked the yellow liquid. "Trust me it will be fine. Now, Jacob, have you any plans for the proposal? I need to know when you want to do it, so I can bring you out of it at the proper time."

"I was thinking on a Saturday," Jacob said. "I met you guys on a Saturday. Just bring me to the palace gardens or something on a Saturday, and wake me up." Newt's eyes lit up. Tina tried to speak up but she knew by the look in his eye there was no point.

"The palace gardens! That's fantastic!" He hurried around Jacob, and after rummaging through some old papers, found a brochure, complete with illustrated and moving pixies. "It's a tour site for wizards, visiting London. A garden with magical plants and magical creatures! I was planning to take Tina anyhow—"

Tina balked in surprise as Newt rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you ready old friend?"

"As I ever will be!" He laughed nervously.

"Then think of proposing to the woman you love, and bottoms up once again!" He waited for Jacob to close his eyes, waited a few moments as he gathered his thoughts, and then unceremoniously tipped the bottle into his mouth.

"Newt…" Tina said, but her voice trailed on deaf ears. She could see faint wisps of smoke coming out of Jacob's ears but they soon dissipated as he opened his eyes. She rushed forward, wand drawn, ready for any repercussions.

Newt bent forward, speaking gently, as though to a child.

"Jacob…" He said. "Do you have anything to tell Queenie? Anything you want to ask her?"

Jacob looked around, confused." "Um… How she made the icing on those eclairs last night? I know I don't have magic, but there's got to be some way I can duplicate it."

Newt smiled, simply nodding. "Yes, I have to agree, they were divine. Why don't you go up and tell her." He pulled Jacob toward the entrance. "And pack some warm things, England is quite, colder than here."

Jacob turned around, just as he was about to ascend the ladder. "England?"

Newt waved him away as though it would all be explained, and with a subtle click, they heard him open and close the suitcase.

"Well, that worked out well, all things considered." Newt said, returning to his files.

"He doesn't remember we're leaving for England," Tina said flatly.

"He will soon enough, probably just side effects." He turned to her, his wand drawn. "Now the question remains, what we are going to do about us."

"What?!" But his expression was trained elsewhere, thinking.

"Well, we will obviously have to guard our minds against Queenie. It's time to brush up on our Occlumency." Tina's sighed, secretly relieved.

"I was always terrible at that. Barely passed that part of my Auror's exam by the skin of my teeth, and believe you me, I tried it on my sister." She looked at him, hopeless. "How am I supposed to keep her out? And what's with you taking all of these risks anyway? All of these potions and experiments… What are you trying to do, Newt?"

He looked up sheepishly, but there seemed to be worry in his eyes. "Perhaps I took a leaf out of a certain friend's risk-taking book." Tina felt herself blush. She and never viewed herself as a risk taker, only a person who was willing to do what needed to be done. But from the perspective of a quiet soul like Newt, she could see how it would look.

"Not that it's… Always a bad thing."

He stepped forward, a small smile on his lips as his green eyes were determined. The distance between them closed, and she didn't like the way he was looking at her. Firm in his resolve. "As far as the Occlumency…The only thing I can help you with is practice."

She didn't understand at first, only gleaning his meaning when his eyes darted away from hers. "I will try to be the least intrusive, Tina, I promise."

She backed away, feeling her heel collide with a pile of books. "No. No. I can't have you inside my head Newt, I can't, I— there are things… Things that no one can see. There has to be another way." She refused to look at his face, but she noticed the scar between his thumb and forefinger as he grabbed her hand. His voice was a soft whisper, as though not even his creatures were welcome to hear.

"I have things inside too, Tina." He said. "Dark things. I mean, I haven't lost my parents like you and Queenie, but I've seen… I've seen quite a lot. But unfortunately… this is bigger than us now, when Grindlewald is at large." She focused on his thumb tracing the faint veins in her hand, before he squeezed it gently. She looked up at him.

"I'll go first." He flashed a reluctant smile before making his way to the opposite end of the room. She saw Pickett jump out of his pocket and land on a small table. Did he know what was coming?

Newt took off his coat and straightened his bowtie, not looking directly at her. "Now," he said, "as an auror, I trust you know how this is done… You say ' _legillimens'_ and I—"

"say _occlumens_ to block the spell." She finished. "I'm familiar, of course. Just not the best."

"Well, when we're through with each other that might change." She caught a flicker of a smile, a twinkle in his eye that she barely had time to register before he shouted the spell. Completely off guard, the Legillimency hit her full blast, sending her mind reeling.

Even as the memories flew through her conscience like pieces of paper in the wind, she could feel his presence there; soft, calm, but still intrusive. She could sense him watching as her mind fluttered through the various corridors of her past. Age 10 in a Maryland orphanage as she helped Queenie blow out the candle on a cupcake.

"Now make a wish, Queenie," she heard her younger self instruct, while placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Quick before the wax melts."

"What's the point?" Queenie said despondently. "I just want Mama and Daddy back." Tears fell upon the green iced cupcake, as the candle began to curl into itself, turning into a pixie, looking for attention. It found none however, for Tina was holding a sobbing Queenie. Happy 9th birthday.

The memory switched as quickly as it had emerged. Her defense against the dark arts teacher telling her she was a credit to house Thunderbird. Hexing Queenie's first boyfriend, Ralph Stone, after they had both caught him getting cozy with Stella Novak in the charms corridor.

The ride stopped briefly when Tina was sixteen, in the Thunderbird dormitory, where everyone was doing the New Year's countdown. She found herself remembering the heat of the blush on her cheeks as her potions tutor, Tommy Wilkes kept looking at her awkwardly. She remembered the hope. The self-doubt and then…

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy new year!"

With a flurry of silver and gold and sparks from everyone's wands, she noticed as her younger self was caught by surprise as Tommy strode forward, turned her face to his, and boldly gave her, her first kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away, revealing the utter shock on her face.

"I was trying to work out a way to tell you, I like you." He said. "Figured it was better to go for it."

"You were right," she heard herself laugh in a bizarre echoing sort of way, as she kissed Tommy back in earnest. Her mind then flashed to six months later when they were arguing in the same dormitory.

"I just said I can see his point, Teen." Tommy said, exasperated "it seems unfair that we should have to have like this while these no-maj's—"

"What!?" Tina spat, a venomous irony in her voice. "While they live their lives, run their stores, have their kids? How dare they? We are the same as they are, they just have no magic. They deserve to be free from fear—"

"— free from fear? Then why must we live _in_ fear? I don't mean to harm them or lord over them like Grindlewald does, but the fact remains that we are superior—"

Young Tina stopped, her jaw going slack. She felt the rage and the indignance from the years before rushing inside her again. She saw the look on his face… Resigned and disappointed. There was no going back. Thunder clapped just beyond the window, lightning illuminating the trees for just a moment on Mount Greylock.

"Tina, I didn't mean—"

But she went to the dorm room door and opened it, staring straight ahead as though he were not there. "You should go. You wouldn't want the Wampus Prefect to catch you in a different dorm."

Tommy obeyed, looking at her one last time, and leaning down to kiss her cheek. She turned, but he succeeded anyway. "It's a shame we're different people. I really did like you." He left, and she closed the door, sitting down in one of the velvet-lined recliners to cry.

Another flash as Tina was swept away to an earlier memory, the sound of her own tears echoing in her ears. She was eight, Queenie was seven, a few months before the birthday memory. She held her mother's hand, crimped brown hair, the same shade as her own, and Queenie's darling blue eyes, staring up at her. Her olive skin was pallid and clammy, and she could feel the sweat on her own palms. Her father was laying next to her. Blonde and fair, but dark-eyed like herself. Save for their faces and hands, their skin was covered in thick oozing scales, with bruised colored pustules underneath. The spell would keep them from bursting anymore, preventing the spread of infection, but the damage to her parents was already too late.

"You take care of each other now, you hear?" Her mother's voice was already fading. "I'm pretty sure your squabbling is loud enough to reach heaven, so I will know."

Tina felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Mama…"

Queenie climbed on top of their father's chest, bursting into tears. "Daddy I don't want you to go!"

"We all will see each other again, honey I promise. You stay how you are, honey. Sweet and kind, all right?

"Yes, daddy!" She cried and continued to hug him. As though it were the last ounce of strength he had left, he put his arm around her and turned his head to their mother.

"I think I'm ready to go… I love you, Alice. I love you, Tina. I love you, Queenie."

Tina, felt her breath catching her throat, both in the memory and in the present. "Daddy, no…" Queenie lifted her head up, just in time.

"Amen." He said, as the light left his eyes. Queenie began to wail inconsolably as Mistress Runcorn of the orphanage tried to lay a hand on her.

"Don't touch me!" She cried, and as though remembering their late father's instruction, began to cry anew. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry daddy!" Tina could barely see her mother's face through the tears, but knew she was either to resigned, or too tired to cry her own.

"My time is coming too, girls. I'll be with your daddy soon. Just remember to mind Mrs. Runcorn, and be good girls."

Tina felt the fire reignite within her as she clung to desperation. "I don't want Mrs. Runcorn, I want you, I want you and daddy!" She threw herself on her mother and began to cry. She could barely hear the lullaby their mother used to sing. From the wizarding synagogue of her own childhood.

"El Shaddai please bless me

guide my wand where you direct me

El Shaddai I love you,

help me put none else above you

El Shaddai. save my soul

El Shaddai, make me whole

El Shaddai tell your story

like 'Lumos' guide the way to your glory.

El Shaddai, El Shaddai

by Your grace, the fairies… Fly…"

The words died on her mother's lips as she and her younger self succumbed to heaving sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Tina." She heard the echo of Newt's soft voice, and suddenly her thoughts redirected. She was suddenly seeing Queenie a few hours before, comforting her.

 _I know Newt has feelings for you, I read him better than ever."_

Her tears suddenly felt cold on her cheeks as she watched, knowing full well he was seeing everything she was. _No!_

 _"_ _Look at them, Queenie!_ " Tina tried hard to focus but it wasn't working. The memory played on like a phonograph. _"I've never seen that smile except with his creatures! And— and, why do I care? I just don't want him to get hurt, maybe that's why—"_

 _"_ _or it could be because you're jealous, and you—"_

"No! Occlumens!"

With a violent force she felt both Newt's presence and the memory ejected from her mind. She felt as though she were falling, unable to control herself, when suddenly she was standing on the wooden floor within the suitcase again. She felt her blouse was damp with sweat, her cheeks stained with the very real tears of reliving her parents deaths. With deep, shuddering breaths she looked up to see him, toppled on the floor and utterly aghast. "Tina… Tina, darling I… I'm so sorr—"

"You said you would go first," her voice was acid.

"Yes, but Grindlewald will not be merciful. He will mean to catch you offguard and—"

"You don't think I know that!?" He flinched at her tone, and she felt a twinge inside, but not enough. She remembered what Queenie had almost finished saying. What her face had conveyed in the memory. Now he knew. And her parents…" I'm sorry." She said, still angry. "But that was wrong and you know it."

"Yes… it was." She was surprised. For his voice was both apologetic, yet unflinching.

She looked up, to see him stand, brushing himself off. And to her surprise he apparated in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. His eyes were glassy with tears. "Tina… I.."

"No.", She tore her gaze away from his, but was unable to free her hands. "Mercy Lewis, don't pity me now." She refused to look at him, directing her anger and tears at the buttons of his shirt. But his hand let go of hers and reached under her chin, pulling it upward, firmly but gently. She tried to direct her eyes away.

"I'm not. Look at me… I swear upon my creatures, I'm not."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes, but at the mention of his creatures, she remembered showing Queenie the papers.

"Let's just keep going—" she turned to walk around him to the other side of the room, but she felt him grab her wrist. She stopped.

"Please." He said in a whisper, not even looking at her. "Don't walk away from me now."

The emotions startled her. Trembling and quiet. Afraid. As though he were the broken one. She turned, and so did he, his hand cupping her face for a few seconds until he got the courage to look at her. "I've been trying, wanting to tell you, even before I could admit it to myself." He turned away for a moment, before renewing his resolve. As though he needed strength to keep his hand on her face. To look at her directly. "I've been meaning to tell you that things have changed— that I have changed — that I — "

His voice trailed off, his mouth forming a hesitant line as he bit his lip. She knew where he was going. Her heart beating fast as he held her gaze. His other hand moved up and found its way to her hair, in a sort of strange urgent way. Almost like a parent about to tell their child not to, under any circumstances, speak to strangers. There was a fear in his eyes. A necessity for action. A wild affection that she had never seen. Fear of loss.

"Tina, please listen to me. This is been roiling around in my brain for months now, and I was reluctant to say anything but Tina… I think… No, I _know_ that I am— Tina, I—"

"Legillimens."

Almost reflexively she had muttered the spell, cutting him off entirely as they were swept into the recesses of his mind.

A little ginger haired boy, about the age of seven his fingers encrusted with what looked like pink mushrooms with black dots on them. Perfectly happy, and oblivious to the mess he seemed enthralled in their dismemberment.

A boy of about nine, with dark brown hair came striding into the room. "Ugh, Newt, why are you in the horklumps right before we eat?"

A flash and what seemed like a swish of smoke. Newt and Jacob sitting on the step, their knees becoming soaked by the rain. "Did you tell her, yet?"

"Almost, Jacob. Almost." Another flash, a few seconds later. "I can't lose her, Jacob."

Tina felt her heart constrict, until she forced herself to remember. _He might not be talking about you._

A flash to their previous night at The Footloose Fairy. A view of herself as he saw her. She supposed the dress did look pretty.

But she was not here for that. She began to push her way through the blackness searching for a way to find out the things she needed to know. She heard his voice echoing beside her in the darkness.

"Tina, please." He said. It was more resigned, than pleading. Like someone who had no trouble sharing their diary, but didn't want to see your face when you read the page about yourself.

"I'm sorry, Newt." She said. "I have to know." She waded through memories like water. Watching a hippogriff hatch. Him being sorted into Hufflepuff, his ginger curls almost covering his eyes. His brother sitting at the Gryffindor table. A flicker of a burning inflicted by a Ukrainian ironbelly, the very same scars she now saw between his fingers. And then back to the sorting ceremony.

"Lestrange, Leta!" A caramel complexioned girl with thick black hair, walked shyly up to the sorting hat, a dingy tattered thing sitting on the stool as the whole hall was silent save for the whispers. Tina wasn't sure, but perhaps, the girl was crying. The hat was placed on her head as the young girl tried to maintain a brave face. To Tina's surprise, the hat began to talk.

"Hmm… Loyal to a fault, different from the rest of your family. Smart as a whip too, though not a particular show off. Still, I think you would be a credit to…Slytherin!"

The table all the way to the right cheered loudly, while the little girl ran into her seat. Tina couldn't tell whether she was displeased with the result or just overwhelmed by the attention. Her heart felt a pang for the child, and then she remembered who she was.

"Yes," she heard Newt's voice echo." That's her."

Another flash. Of that same little girl, who looked a bit older now, was surrounded by four other students, some clad in red trimmed robes, the others in blue.

"Lestrange. Quite fitting for the daughter of Grindelwald supporters. Visit your folks in Azkaban lately?"

"Shut up." Came a growling reply, but Leta still stood there, unmoving.

A red robed boy smiled smugly. "What are you going to do about it?"

There were several "oohs" and from the other bullies and Tina could see young Leta's fist shaking at her side. "I'm warning you, Jamison."

The boy sauntered forward, putting a condescending hand on her shoulder. "No, _Strange_. I'm warning _you_. Since you can't kiss mummy and daddy goodbye anymore… They might have the dementors do it for you."

It happened so fast that Tina could barely register. Leta threw a well-aimed punch, but was intercepted by two other students as they pinned her arms behind her back. A red light shone through the hallway from one of their wands, and she screamed so loudly that it echoed off the walls, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"How about a little symbol of your master, eh?!" One of them jeered.

"Leave her alone!" Tina looked up to see none other than a young Newt, looking onward at the scene, a mixture between rage and fear on his face.

"What was that, Salamander? Going to get your big brother to beat us up?"

"No," Newt said. Even at 12 years old, he wasn't particularly good at eye contact. "I can do that myself thanks."

The other students laughed derisively, and were so consumed that they didn't notice the boy run up to them, land a few well-placed punches as well as stunning jinxes, and disarming spells. Wands began to fly everywhere as the older boys, held their noses in pain or fell back, as stiff as boards. Leta's captors let go of her, and to Tina's horror, her lower left arm was covered in blood. Carved deeply into the skin, was Grindlewald's Mark; a triangle, a circle, with a line straight through it. Young Leta stared as though in shock, but Newt grabbed her hand.

"Come on," he said and he pulled her into a corridor with a strange tapestry.

"What are we—" but Leta's question was answered as the wall dissolved into a door, which Newt opened, beckoning her in. It was a conical shaped room filled with all sorts of boxes and cages, as well as bubbling potions.

"What is this place?" She whispered.

"It's the Room of Requirement," he said with a smile. "You come to that tapestry and you think of what you want to, and it is there. I come here to do my studies and not be bothered." He pulled up a stool by one of the many cluttered tables and sat down, summoning a bottle into his hand with his wand. He looked over at her as though she were a frightened cat. "I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Well, the medicine might sting a little, but my mum swears by it I promise." No sooner had she walked over next to him then another stool appeared, for her to sit on across from him. He held out her forearm and gently poured the clear liquid onto the deep cuts. Tina heard the young girl hiss in pain.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Essence of dittany works wonders, but it burns something awful." He traced the pinking flesh that was already healing around the wound, almost tenderly, nurturing, almost atypical for a boy of 12. Tina felt her stomach tighten, and then felt ashamed of herself, chastising inwardly. _They were only children! Mercy Lewis, stop it Tina!_

"How long have they done this to you?" He said. His voice was not filled with pity, but rather a curiosity and a quiet, justified anger.

She saw the little girl blush in an embarrassment. "Ever since the first week I arrived here. You? I've seen you around, you're not exactly Mr. Popular either."

Newt smiled, seeming to understand that she wasn't being rude, just truthful. "Same." He said. If it weren't for my older brother in his third year, and my father in the ministry, I reckon I would take a lot more beatings than I have."

Leta chuckled. "I don't know. Those nonverbal spells of yours were pretty wicked for someone only in their second year. Everyone claims I am a gifted witch, but I can't even do that."

"You are." He said in earnest. "Top marks and everything. Slughorn loves you. Not that I-watch or anything— I just notice, noticed you too…um…" The boy's ears and face were now turning red to match his hair. "Say, since we in trouble making them on our own… Do you fancy being friends?"

Leta let out a glowing smile and then Tina was swept on a whirlwind of time. Nights in the Slytherin common room doing homework. Him bringing her to the room of requirement to help nurse a magical creature in secret. Her doing his tie properly because it never seemed to be "just right" unless she did it. Her, Newt and Theseus, sharing meals in the courtyard, throwing bread to the squid in the black Lake. A whole rainbow of their friendship as three close friends, until suddenly, it changed.

Their third year. Theseus' fourth. A memory of Newt, coming outside the Hufflepuff common room to find a crying Leta, sitting against the wall, soaking wet from trying to enter and failing.

"Leta. Leta what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" She looked up, her tear stained face almost angry with the irony of his question, before she stood up and ran into his arms, sobbing.

"Shh…Shh…" He muttered into her hair. "Sweetheart, what is it?" She looked up at him, his kindness only causing her to cry harder.

"It's your brother. It's Theseus —" she said, hiccuping through her tears, barely able to breathe."Newt's blue eyes suddenly were alight with worry as he held Leta's face, serious and scared.  
"What is it? Did something happen? What is it?" Leta—!" But she only threw herself on him once again, her sobs muffled against his robes.

"I didn't realize— not until now— but I think—"

"Think… what, Leta?" But Newt's face was suddenly drained of color. White. His voice monotone, as though he already knew.

"He's going out with Victoria Lambert— I saw them snogging in a corridor and I— I almost hexed her. I— Newt, I— I think I love him."

She continued to sob uncontrollably in his arms, but Newt was the one Tina truly felt sorry for, because as he was trying to mend her heart, the look on his face said that his had just been broken.

More memories. Leta going off with her Slytherin friends while Theseus kept a long string of girlfriends, flirting with a more and more adult Leta as time passed. There was this unspoken thing between them that neither of them touched, but that kept Newt at bay as well. Nevertheless, they remained close, at least when Leta wanted to be. A simpering smile as she begged Newt to let her a copy his homework. Sitting by the fire for hours venting about her ever-displeasing boyfriends, as Newt advised her that they did not deserve her. One thing did not change though, not in action anyway.

During their first year Tina had noticed a little routine between them that Newt had started. A kiss on the cheek, simple and sweet, every night before going off to bed.

"My mother always did it, for us." He said "it made me feel better no matter what."

And so no matter how distant she was, no matter how tired Newt got of her standing him up for her boyfriends, or best friends, or house meetings, she would always walk over to the table and demand with a cheeky smile. "Well?"

Newt would stand up, not caring who was watching after so many years, and plant a chaste kiss on her cheek. Theseus used to do the same, but toward the third year he only gave her a smile.

Then the memories became less streamlined. It was their fifth year, and Theseus' sixth. Somewhere in the beginning. A few weeks after summer break. Leta had spent some time at the Scamander's farm too, helping with hippogriffs and trying to make her feelings for Theseus not so obvious, while Newt continued to hide his from her.

"Come on, quick, this way!" Newt pulled Leta by the hand, dragging her into their special version of the room of requirement, while she followed in a huff.

"Newton, come on! I'm not a little girl anymore, tell me what the hell is going on!?

"You'll see!" He said, as he opened the door, pushed her inside and shut it.

For a little bit neither Tina nor Leta noticed a difference, but just as Tina spotted it, Leta let out a gasp. "Newton, what have you done now!?"

In the middle of the room was what looked like a small ferret, with a bandage on his leg, but Tina knew better, and apparently so did Leta.

"A Jarvey? What happened?"

"What happened, what happened, you crusty old windbag." Came a raspy cry. Jarvies were known for human speech, though rather nonsensical and insulting.

Newt went forward, and began unbandaging the leg. "Ran into some sort of flesh eating poison, I have no idea what it is, but I can't exactly ask Slughorn after bringing it into the castle, can I?

He looked at her pointedly.

"What?" She said. "You want me to ask him?"

"No…" He said. "I want you to watch the Jarvey while I go steal from his stores."

She gasped. "You can't! You know, I'm better at sneaking. Let me do it."

"Yes, but I know what we need, and should someone come in the room of requirement looking to hide something and come upon this room—"

"Obliviate them and hide the Jarvey."

"Exactly." He said with a smile. "I'll be off."

"Be careful."

The door closed, and the memory switched. To Newt coming down the hallway his arms laden with ingredients. Suddenly, Leta ran into him, cheeks tear-stained as he dropped several glass vials.

"What is it!?" He said. "Did it escape?" He said the rest of the ingredients down gently and ran to the door, but she ran in front of him, barring his way.

"Leta. Leta what's wrong. Let me through, let me see it."

"Newt, before you go in there— I didn't know it was going to be this bad. I just thought I would have a little fun, I swear." He looked in her eyes for a moment, before he put two and two together, pushing past her.

"Leta, what did you do?!" He opened the door to see Aegon Jamison, the bully Gryffindor from years before, on the floor next to a profusely swearing Jarvey. Clutching at his nose and throat, which were swollen and red. Newt ran to him and knelt down, feeling his windpipe.

"He said he wanted to know when I was standing in front of here for, and started making jokes about you, and Theseus, so, I figured a little nip wouldn't hurt— but—" Leta's voice trailed off. Newt felt the boy's lymph nodes, his face growing paler.

"A Jarvey's gums are filled with anticoagulant that would make the wounds bleed for several hours, but he seems to be having an allergic reaction, either to the Jarvey itself, or the poison the creature ingested. We have to get into the hospital wing." He stood up, but she grabbed the lapels of his robes.

"No! We'll be expelled! I can't go back, I can't! My family will kill me."

Newt pushed her off, his eyes angry and disappointed as he lifted up the older boy in his arms like he was nothing. "And if we don't get him to Madame Ulgie, this will kill _him_. Grab the Jarvey and let's go."

"But—"

"Leta, darling, I'm not asking." His voice was firm as he went out of the door, carrying Jamison as he screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEONE IS DYING!"

Behind him, Tina could see Leta pick up the Jarvey, bed and all.

The setting switched to the hospital wing briefly. People bustling around the boy, as his eyes met Leta's and Newt's. The words "Lethefold venom"and "new Jarvey eradicator" could be heard among the noise. There was an airborne carriage drawn by six thestrals, with the St. Mungo's logo emblazoned on the side. The scene switched again, and Leta and Newt stood in front of the headmaster, Armando Dippet. A calm and collected Professor Dumbledore stood to one side. A ministry official also stood in the corner.

"Normally, a Jarvey would cause considerably painful damage to one's nose, but nothing more. Unluckily for you, this one had ingested the new Jarvey extermination chemical we've recently employed on the grounds. Jarvies are dangerous and volatile, and though they are not usually life-threatening, such as this case— I must ask you, Scamander, Lestrange— especially with both your extraordinary marks in Care of Magical Creatures, what in the world were you thinking?!"

They stood silent staring at their feet.

Headmaster Dippet bit his lip while looking at Professor Dumbledore for just a moment, then back to the renegades.

"Mr. Jamison said that he did not see Newt until after he had been bitten. That Miss Lestrange had pleaded for his help, luring him inside, only to agitate the Jarvey into biting his nose." He said. "He said that you screamed, Leta, and ran for help, and that it was then Newt came into the room. He said you set the Jarvey on him on purpose— is that true? I understand that you didn't realize the fatal nature, but still setting a magical creature on anyone, unless it is classified under one X, is a serious offense."

They remained silent. Dippet sighed. "Children, it genuinely breaks my heart to do this, but if you will not speak, Mrs. Dupree will have to extract your memories and put them in the pensieve."

Dumbledore looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Headmaster, that is an invasion of privacy without their consent."

"Albus, these children lost their right to privacy when their classmate was flown to St. Mungo's in a state of emergency." The headmaster's voice was firm, as he looked at the official. "Go on Mrs. Dupree, I know you have a busy schedule."

The austere ministry woman took a step forward, her wand raised, as Leta grabbed Newt's hand. Her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were shaking. The lady stepped forward, seeming uncomfortable with what she was about to do. "I'm sorry." She reached forward to put her wand to Leta's temple, when Newt suddenly blocked her hand.

"No!" He pulled Leta to him, his hand shielding the back of her head protectively, as though he expected the woman to go for any angle. "I did it. It was me. I was tired of that— that fool, constantly tormenting her and me. I didn't know there would be an allergic reaction, or about the poison, but I thought the prat could do with a smaller nose, and maybe an ego adjustment." Leta pushed away from him, looking into his eyes frantically.

"What? Newt…."

He looked down at her, smiling. A beautiful, heartbreaking expression that made Tina's stomach drop. "Honestly, Leta, do you really think I'd let you take the fall for me? 'Twas my stupid idea bringing it in… I just wanted to see the look on his face." Tina watched as Newt caressed Leta's cheek, eerily similar to that day he had say goodbye at Port. He turned to the headmaster, determined. "I understand what I did was wrong, professor, but I genuinely did not know it would cause such harm. Whatever your judgment, I accept."

Tina noticed Dumbledore's eyes narrow, looking sad and all-knowing. She saw communication between them two, as if Newt was begging him silently to let the charade go. Leta stood silent, her head down as she began to sob. Suddenly, Tina hated her more than anything. Headmaster Dippet seemed oblivious, maybe because he wanted to be.

"I understand your knowledge was not complete Mr. Scamander, but given the circumstances of Mr. Jamison's injury, I have no choice but to expel you." Newt looked utterly crestfallen as Dumbledore immediately stepped in front of the headmaster's desk.

"If this were normal Jarvey bite, it would come off as a warning, maybe even a misdemeanor at worst, headmaster. Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?"

"If this were a normal Jarvey bite, Professor Dumbledore, I would not have the ministry calling for my resignation, a ministry employee in my office, and Jamison's parents pulling every string they can. I understand your fondness for the boy, but the fact remains he almost caused a student to die, and that I cannot, will not, allow." Dumbledore backed away shaking his head, looking back at Newt sadly. Leta continued to weep. The headmaster looked toward the ministry woman." I take no pleasure in this Mrs. Dupree, please get on with it. Snap his wand." Newt's eyes filled with shocked tears, as the lady stepped forward.

"Stop." Dumbledore stood up again and put himself in between the woman and Newt. "Professor Dippet, you said yourself that under normal circumstances certain… Policies would not need to be put into effect. As sensitive as the situation is, I understand why _outward action_ must be taken, but I might have a solution."

Headmaster Dippet raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Dumbledore leaned forward over the headmaster's desk so that he was inches away from him, occasionally looking at the ministry woman for agreeance. "Let it be on the record that Newton is expelled, but let him keep his wand for _special_ circumstances. Yes he is to be extracted from the school, this very instant—" he looked back at Newt apologetically, and then back to the headmaster. "But the remaining years of his education will be seen to in private, by myself."

The ministry woman jerked her head about as though she had seen a hairless puffskein, but looked at Dumbledore with a certain admiration.

"If anything goes wrong, and if Newt should—act out in any way—" he turned around to face Newt and Leta." I will snap his wand myself and tender my resignation at the school."

"I'll discuss it with the minister." Tina could hear the headmaster behind him. "But he must leave immediately. Mrs. Dupree—"

The memory changed to a further time, and Newt was on the castle grounds, his suitcase in hand, with the ministry woman and Albus Dumbledore walking on either side. Leta could be seen running to him, and Dumbledore gently guided Mrs. Dupree away, to give them privacy, giving Newt one last look of disbelief before venturing further toward the gamekeeper's hut.

Newt put his suitcase down, and allowed Leta to fly into his arms, crying.

"How could you? How could you do this to yourself, you idiot!?" She cried into his shoulder as he merely stroked her hair.

"Shh, Leta." He pushed her at arms-length, trying to smile. "We all could have guessed that mainstream education wasn't the best for me anyway. I'll be in good hands. I'll be with Dumbledore."

"But you'll be shamed!" She cried. "Your father works for the Ministry! Theseus refuses to speak to you— I saw him at the door! You'll be ruined! Because of some stupid, petty prank that I— I've been awful to you. I've been distant, not treating you like a friend, I don't deserve—"

She never got to finish her sentence, because he held her face and kissed her. Sweetly, tenderly, like no one was watching. Tina felt the tears finally slide down her cheeks. His lips parted from hers.

"You deserve everything, Leta Desdemona Lestrange. I know you can make a difference in the World with your years here. You are a gifted witch…my greatest friend, and I—" he stopped, wiping his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. "I— I'll see you again."

Leta looked too shocked to say anything as he turned around, yelling to Dumbledore. "Ready when you are, professor. "

The memory changed again, with him working alongside Dumbledore, Leta and Theseus graduating from Hogwarts. His work at the ministry. From the whirl of memories Tina could see that the kiss was never mentioned, but that after graduating Hogwarts the three remained friends. Leta often came over for dinner, laughing and smiling with both of the boys, though it was painfully apparent where her interest truly lie. Tina saw Theseus bringing girls home for dinner and Leta looking sullen as Newt tried to cheer her up. Flowers at her bedside when she stayed in the guest room at the Scamander's, and the slight disappointment when she found out they were from Newt. Nevertheless, Newt kept on, lavishing affection on her year after year. Tina looked over at the present day Newt for the first time, and saw his mouth in a grim line. The memory stopped at a fancy diner in London, with Newt waiting for Leta. He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. To Tina's horrified amazement, he opened it to reveal a golden ring with a jade center stone in the shape of a snake's head. A bit unusual but the message was clear. The perfect engagement ring for a Slytherin woman. Tina put her hand over her mouth involuntarily just as Leta came waltzing into the restaurant, just in time for Newt to put his surprise away.

"Sorry I'm late," she said sitting down with a smile, "work had me dealing with my boss'sick grindylows. So unprofessional to bring them into work,"

the conversation was charming Smalltalk but Tina could barely focus, her hands cold and clammy. Her perception only zeroed in when Newt leaned forward, his face white.

"Darling, what's the matter, are you ill?" Leta seemed, genuinely concerned, and for a moment Tina saw it coming. He would ask and she would turn him down. No, what if they had gotten engaged, and something had broken it up before they could go through with it… His brother?!

"No no no, not at all. I just have… A question to ask you."

"Go ahead. But then I have something to tell you."

"All right, you go first." Tina saw his hand reach, into his pocket preparing.

"Well, I've been thinking about a lot… And I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure… I didn't want to hurt you unnecessarily…"

He reached forward with his other hand and grasped hers. "You could never."

"I'm not so sure."

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I am. Because I was actually wondering if you…"

"Theseus got me a job with the law enforcement of Paris." She interrupted quickly as the ripping off a bandage. Newt immediately pulled his hand out of his pocket, leaving the ring unattended.

"What?"

"It's for three years." She said. "Until this Grindelwald business dies down, no one wants a Lestrange around."

And yet, Newt looked at her as though she were all that he wanted. The memory switched to him coming home to a flat, hanging his coat despondently.

"Bad dinner? Never known Leta to put you off your food." Theseus came out of what appeared to be a small office in a vest and tie. Newt looked at him, eyes on fire and accusatory.

"You couldn't think to tell me she was leaving? All alone in Paris? That's your idea of a job for her?" Theseus backed away, hands up in mock surrender.

"Easy there. She won't be alone. I'm going with her."

Newt's face looked as though he had been hit in the stomach. "What?"

"Honestly Newton, traveling itself is unsafe these days… You don't expect me to let her go alone? I thought that you'd be happy."

Newt rolled his eyes and turned around to go back outside, without his coat.

The memory changed to Newt and his parents saying goodbye to Leta and Theseus at Port. Mrs. Scamander was a portly woman with a decidedly beautiful Irish, face and red hair like her son's while Mr. Scamander was tall with dark features. The matriarch sniffled and hugged them both.

"Be safe, the both of you.' Said Newt's mother as the ship began to blow his horn. Newt became increasingly anxious as he looked back and forth from Leta, to the crowd behind him. It was apparent he was trying to find an escape.

'Mum,' he said hurriedly. "I think Theseus might've forgotten the bag over at customs…"

"I've got everything—' said Theseus rather defensively.

"I'll go check anyway." Mrs. Scamander bustled away to the left, sensing the need for privacy, dragging her husband with her. Theseus however, was not budging.

"Brother," he said quietly, looking anywhere but at him." Could you… Give me and Leta a moment." Leta seemed rather confused at this. Theseus was hard as stone beneath his smile.

"The ship is actually going to board soon, little brother. Better make it quick." Leta turned to him somewhat chastising, as Newt searched his coat pockets, the same coat he had worn weeks ago. Nothing was there. Tina felt her heart break for him as she saw the confusion on his face.

"Leta… I… We've known each other for so long now, I feel as though we're the same person. My heart breaks… To…to think of you leaving… But I know…" He gave up turning out his pockets, his face as red as his hair. "But I know you'll be back."

Leta ran forward and gave him a hug, as well as a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, I will I promise. You take care of yourself, and these three years will be done before you know it." She practically jumped into his arms for one last hug before running back to Theseus. They boarded the ship as Newt's parents came back empty handed, saying their final goodbye.

The memory shifted to later that evening as Newt tore open drawers searched through socks, underwear, underneath the bed, using charm upon charm to try and find what he was missing.

"Accio Ring."

"Accio Engagement Ring."

"Accio, Leta's—"

he suddenly stopped before he finished the summoning spell as Leta's picture flew toward him, levitating in front of his face. He reached out and grabbed it, looking at it with such tenderness as if he were looking at the actual subject, and then began to cry.

Next, were streams of letters in curling script, with Leta's voice,or perhaps how Newt had imagined it.

"Paris is beautiful, I wish you were here to enjoy it with me, but Theseus says you are busy researching the Nundu, am I correct?... Theseus and I visited the Louvre after work, and he surprised me with the most beautiful light display. I'll have to show you when I get back."

The memories began pouring in so thick and fast that Tina could barely keep track, but every sentence seemed to start out, "Theseus and I."

Fast-forward to a familiar scene. Port with Newt wearing a familiar coat. The blue one he was so fond of. The boat coming in. And suddenly Tina realized that this was more recent. Perhaps from months ago, around January or February when he had returned.

He looked nervous, but not overly so, as though the ordeal with the ring had been forgotten. Suddenly. there was a girlish squeal, and Tina felt her throat constrict as Leta ran into his arms, forcing him to lift her off the ground… The exact image from the papers.

"Oh my Lord, Newt! I can't believe it! It's so good to see you again!" She smiled at him, and he at her, his enthusiasm infectious, until she took off her beret and hit him with it.

"And how _dare_ you not tell me about Grindlewald in your letters, Mr. Dashing Hero? I had to hear it all from your older brother, as he is griping about missing the glory!" She looked at Theseus and the affection was clear between the two as she grabbed his hand.

"I was not griping!" Theseus laughed, but there was a tint of color to his cheeks.

"Oh, stop lying!" She said with a scoff "Anyway. It does not matter for we have our own secrets to tell." And with that she whipped off her left glove. Tina felt her heart drop.

On Leta's hand was none other than the ring Newt had lost years before, only, by her smile, the proposal had come from a different man. Newt in the memory was just as shocked, his eyes filling with tears of disbelief as his jaw fell slack.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, you're tearing up! You're such a gem!" She hugged him once more and kissed him on the cheek as he plastered a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes of course! Congratulations!"

"Oh don't act so surprised man!" Theseus said with a clap on Newt's shoulder. "You helped me pick it out didn't you?"

The memory faded and suddenly Tina felt herself being pulled back to reality, her wand still at his chest as his hands were still on her face, though they were shaking now as in need of an anchor.

"That was— deserved, I suppose."

"Why— why didn't you stop me?" Was all Tina could manage. She seemed to have lost her voice.

"Because," he said. "Because you needed to know—"

She backed away from him. "Needed to know you were gonna marry her? And that the only reason she's engaged now is because your brother stole the ring? Newt… You need to go after her!" Newt looked up, utterly confused.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said, her voice almost breaking. "Look. I don't like how she let you take the fall at Hogwarts, or how she treated you… But… We were all stupid once, right?" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But Tina, I—"

"Don't." Tina said raising her hand. "You need to let her know that you love her, before it's too late Newt. You can't let your brother get away with this." Newt stepped forward, taking her hands again.

"Tina, Leta and my brother are happy—"

"Well, darn it, Newt! You deserve that too!" This time it was her hand touching his face. But he didn't like it. It was too encouraging. Too magnanimous. As though she were releasing him.

He let go of her hands and held her face steady. "But I _am_ happy, Tina. Or least I can be. With you. My creatures and you… Are all I need. I let you in my memories to let you know where I've been hurt, not to say that you would do the same, but to show you that she is not— she's not you." Tina could feel the tears pouring down her face again, trying to will it to stop.

She shook her head as Newt continued to stare at her, his blue eyes searching for the reason for her pain, something he would never understand.

"It's not that simple, Newt"she said, turning away, but he was not giving up. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around, though, like a child, she refused to meet his eyes.

He didn't bother lifting her chin this time, but instead tilted his head down, his voice in an urgent whisper.

"Tell me," he said. "Tell me honestly, that you do not feel the same. Tell me that I'm wrong, and I swear…" His voice broke, and he inhaled to steady it. "I swear after this is over, after I am sure you are safe from Grindelwald… I will get you back to America, you, Queenie and Jacob, and I will leave. You will never have to see my face again." His voice wavered, but it wasn't piteous, it was in earnest, as though he actually believed they all could discard him.

Not able to hold it in anymore, Tina shoulders heaved with quiet sobs.

"I know it's painful, but just tell me. I can handle it. If that is what you need, Tina—"

"—I can't!" She met his eyes finally, defiant and angry, her face slick with tears. "I can't tell you that, you and know damn well I can't! Do you have any idea what it's like to go on for months, trying to put someone out of your head because 'stop it, Tina you knew him for a week, you're being crazy', or seeing the weird looks your coworkers give you when you get fire calls from England, only to find out it's a diplomat who didn't pronounce the floo powder destination correctly? How all of the girls in the office give you dirty looks, because you helped capture the greatest dark wizard, and everyone's inviting you out, but you always say, "no" because you're waiting for something, and you don't know what it is! To have your sister read your mind and remind you every damn day of the person you miss, but you don't know why you miss them, because," she chuckled almost neurotically, "again, you only helped them out for a week, and they probably don't even remember—"

Newt apparated so close to her that she almost fell backward, before he grabbed her hands in both of his own. "That's where your wrong. I have thought of nothing else, _no one else_ , but you, your sister, and Jacob for days, weeks, months… to the point where I can't sleep. I used to think I was missing Frank, and that it would go away in time, but it never did. His hand found its way to her cheek again. "I was thinking of the wrong Thunderbird. It was you, Tina. I still have every single one of your letters, because for some reason I couldn't bear to throw them away. And when the crowds and the publicity got too stifling, I would read them over, and remind myself that there was someone… Even a thousand miles away, who knew who I really was, and cared."

Tina shook her head, as though shaking away her thoughts. " _She_ knew you too. She cared. Probably _cares_ , if you would just find out…"

"I don't need to find out, Porpentina… I have what I need. _Who_ I need. Right _here._ " He pressed his thumb to her sternum lightly, letting it fall with a slight and typical-of-Newt blush in his cheeks. After a few moments he raised his eyes to hers again.

"Please, Tina." He almost begged. "Please, I—"

She pressed her hand to his lips quickly. "Don't. Don't say it." She bit her lip, as she managed to whisper. "If you do, I'll believe you."

With one arm he encircled her back and pulled her closer, forcefully determined, but somehow still gentle, as he looked into her eyes. There was a small trill from his pocket as Pickett peeked his head out..

"Then believe it, Tina. I love you. It confounds me as much as you, but I do." He laughed to himself, a small blush blooming in his cheeks again. "After we apprehended Grindlewald, I was quite— the sensation— as I'm sure you were. But of all the people I've come across, in all of my travels... From Sudan to Equatorial Guinea. From Cambodia, to Hogwarts… I've never felt understood, save with my creatures… Until I found you."

Tina closed her eyes as she felt his thumb caress her cheek, but reminded herself to stand firm. He didn't fully realize. Not yet. She couldn't believe this. Not yet. Not until he was sure.

"You look at the world as I do, Tina. Longing for justice that it refuses to give, and yet never losing faith, that others will one day understand…" He turned away from her for a moment, lost in his own thoughts and she had to smile, even as he turned back. "Queenie was right. You are a giver. You give all you can to what you believe in, just as I try to. We can make this work, I know we can, all that remains is for you to believe that I'm telling you the truth."

The tears started anew again, and she bit her lip hard to keep them in, her eyes burning with the effort, of holding them back. He was so earnest. She believed him. But the question was whether he was lying to himself. She remembered all of the things Leta and him had said and done. Finishing each other's sentences, Newt forgiving her again and again when she broke his heart or chose someone else… But most of all, she remembered the shock and pain on Leta's face as Newt had walked away from the school, right after the kiss. The face of someone who had just realized how much they lost. She hated her. More than anything. Not just for what she allowed to happen, but for making Tina feel sorry for her. She remembered Newt crying as he held the photo, his broken face as he had realized the chance to ask the woman he loved to spend her life with him was over— torn from him by one of those he most trusted. She wanted more than anything to believe him right now. To forget what she had seen. To throw Leta out with the rest of her mental garbage and let Newt hold her, finally admitting what she felt. But as she looked in his eyes she couldn't help but think, that somewhere in England, there was a woman about to get married to the wrong man, and that beautiful, wonderful man, was settling for her to ease his pain.

"I know! I know!" She choked out, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "But you can ask my sister, I've been lying to myself for months Newt… And his much as I want this… "She couldn't bear to look at him and so, focused on a hippogriff anatomy chart tacked to the wall opposite. "I know in a way you are, too."

"How many times must I reiterate, that I love—"

"I know you do, I'm not denying that!" Her voice shuddered shamelessly now. "But, I think if you're honest with yourself, you know you love her too."

The expression on his face was peculiar, somewhere between disbelieving, sorrowful, and embarrassed. She smiled sadly.

"I can share you with the world, Newt, all of your fans and admirers, all of your colleagues— the government! I can share you with MACUSA, The Ministry, your creatures—"She took a deep breath. "But I can't share you with her. And I know you think I'm the only one… But to be honest… You were robbed at the chance to even try."

She thought determinedly of the outside of the suitcase, of the apartment kitchen and disappeared, but suddenly felt a searing pain in her left arm, as she tumbled to the same floor. She wasn't splinched, but it hurt like the dickens.

"Tina!" He ran to her and pulled her up, but as soon as she got to her feet she pulled away. The atmosphere was broken now, everything awkward as it had been. She had been right.

"I'm the only one who can apparate in here." He said quietly. "Safety precaution. Dumbledore taught it to me."

She brushed her skirt off. "Well I'll just go out the normal way."

"Please!" His voice was somewhat strangled. Desperate. Reminding her absurdly of when she tried to appeal to Credence in the underground. Against her better judgment, she turned back. "Don't do this. It is utter nonsense, Tina. I told you, I love you, and I _know_ you feel something for me, so why deny this?" His voice became quiet, so much so she could barely hear. "Why deny us?"

"Because, the only reason there is an us, is because someone took her from you. You hide from it, until today you barely even mentioned her name! It still hurts, because no matter what she did, you still have feelings for her, and probably always will." She laughed, sardonically." And I'm sorry Newt but is much as I—" he looked up, face like an eager dog, waiting for her to finish, but she didn't. "I can't be a bandage to the wound you won't let heal." She turned her back and began climbing up the ladder.

'Tina!"

"Tell her about the ring Newt," she said, without looking at him. "Tell her what could've happened… Or I will."

She disappeared as she opened the top of the suitcase. Leaving him lost for words.

Tina climbed out of the suitcase, then closed it gently, running out of Newt's room before he could follow her. She ran down the hall to Queenie's, and knocked, remembering to clear her mind and block of everything to do with the proposal with occlumency.

Just as she expected, Queenie answered the door, clapping her dainty little hands. "Oh he finally did it! Thank God! I was beginning to think I would have to drag it out of him myself—Teen, tell me everything, how do you—"

But Tina practically collapsed in her sister's arms, not being able to hold the sobs anymore. She could see Jacob's blurry outline through her tears, but didn't care what he saw. He was family anyway.

"— Feel…" Queenie finished sorrowfully as she gathered all of Tina's thoughts(that she was allowed to see), and began to peruse them. "Oh, Tina he means it, don't you see? She's gone, he's with you now, honey… Oh… Oh, Mercy Lewis, that's awful. Poor Newt. Oh, you didn't— you did… Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. Are you sure?. Okay, okay then…shh. Hush, now."

"Tina? Porpentina?"

Queenie heard the hurried footsteps as Newt made his way to her room. He stopped just shy of the frame, when greeted with the sight of her holding her sister. Tina, still inconsolable, either didn't realize he was behind her, or did not care. His thoughts came at her in a barrage of regret, and she felt his heart ache.

 _I shouldn't have shown them to her, Good God I should never have shown them_. _Occlumency was going to be hard, but I never wanted—_

Queenie saw his blue eyes search hers as though looking for anger, but she tried to convey understanding in her silence. After all, he was hurting too.

 _Queenie, I promise you,_ his inner voice was more sure and determined than she had ever heard it out loud. _I love her. No, I'm_ in _love with her_ , _you have to believe me_. _Please_."

She nodded her head as Tina's memories continued to stream into her brain. It was hard to concentrate between them both. What Tina had witnessed, and what Newt was feeling… It was difficult to focus.

"You should go, honey," she whispered to him not unkindly. He nodded, absolutely heartbroken as he gazed at Tina, his hands twitching. Another unbidden thought he didn't mean for her to hear.

 _I wish… I could hold her like you._ Then his cheeks went red as though he suddenly remembered she could hear everything, not just what he wanted to convey. Without another word he apparated to his room.

The next few weeks were of course the most awkward in Newt's and probably everyone else's lives as well. And when they departed on the boat for England, en route to France, the tension only mounted. Even the constant rocking of the ship couldn't shake the stalemate between them. Once she had stopped crying, Tina had preceded to go about life as normal true to auror form. Newt had tried to revisit the conversation of their emotions but she shut it down each and every time.

"Tina, would you like a cup of tea? I'm about to make one."

"You're sweet, but no thanks, don't want the caffeine keeping me up late."

"There's a spell for that—"

"No thanks, catch me next time though."

Or the time that he had met her in the laundry room on one of the lower decks. She had nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Mercy Lewis, what are you doing!?" She had said, clutching her heart.  
"I— I thought I might try to help."

"You helped enough." She said, unexpectedly cold." He turned away, knowing better than to ruffle an agitated Thunderbird, when her voice suddenly wavered.

"Wait! I'm sorry, that was wrong of me." He caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. She sniffled lightly, before almost angrily throwing towels at him. "There. Fold those." He felt the impact of cotton hit his chest just as the boat seemed to sway. He still hadn't gotten his sea legs yet.

He came to stand beside her, manually folding towels, almost methodically. He could've done it in a pinch, with his wand, but he supposed he wanted to be with her longer. She was currently almost jabbing her wand this stubborn wine stain in a cream blouse she had worn the week before. She had taken to drinking a glass daily, Newt strongly suspected it was because of him.

"What is this, Macbeth or something? Out, damn stain. _Scourgify_. _Scourgify!_ " Her voice increased in frustration as she looked as though she were about to poke a hole in the shirt.

"You're just doing the motion wrong. Here." He reached for her hand but she glared at him, and so he waited for her nod. Then he took her wrist, and gently guided it the way it was supposed to go. " _Scourgify"._

The wine stain began a sort of reverse bleed out of the shirt until it was completely cleaned again. Tina looked down at the finished product. "Guess I forgot."

"Happens to the best of us," he said. "Stay still."

She did not, but leaned an inch away from him. He cleared his throat, trying to be reassuring. "You have, uh…lint in your hair."

"Oh," she said, unsuccessfully searching around with her hands." Where? Which side?"

"Here." He stepped forward, and reached his hand up. His wrist grazing against hers as he took the piece of fluff from the crown of her head. She lowered her arm, and as he pulled his back his palm inadvertently touched her face. She made no motion to move.

He stared at her for a moment. As beautiful as she was, there was a terrible urge to look away. He tried to put all he wanted to say into his face, since she hadn't been letting him talk of late. Her gaze seemed to soften, and she had bitten her lower lip, as though trying to discipline herself.

"I should get back," she said. "Queenie's been vomiting something awful."

Under normal circumstances he would've let her go, but as it so happened she had forgotten they had both seen Queenie above deck just moments ago, surveying the waves and quite contented.. She made a move to step past him, but he had reached out his hand, grasping her shoulder gently. He shifted to the side so she could see the door, perhaps subconsciously not wanting her to feel that she was trapped. He didn't want to, and wouldn't force her into anything, but he could see tears in her eyes. Not fear. Or at least not all of it, but pain. The pain of wanting something you feel like you shouldn't have. He held onto both of her shoulders then, and leveled with her in a quiet voice.

"Tina… _Please_. Don't do this. You haven't spoken to me properly for weeks. This is needless." He felt her shiver as he swept a strand behind her ear. It was getting a little longer, the point where she usually cut it to its normal length. He cupped her face once again. He didn't know why he always went for that action, but it seemed the most natural. "There is no one here, Tina. No one save you and me." He paused, trying to drill the point into her eyes. "No one. I promise." Gently he guided his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, and she closed her eyes as he felt her relax. He stepped closer, ever so slowly putting his arms around her, as though she were skittish graphorn rather than someone he knew. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he tried to focus on his own breathing as he stroked her hair.

The other passengers on the boat had not been quiet. Grindelwald was the prime suspect in some gruesome Muggle deaths in Cairo Egypt, four days prior. Hanging of an innocent family in town square with "The Greater Good"magically etched in the sand beneath. The week before it had been the Ukraine. His patterns were a radical on purpose. No one knew what to expect, just the way he liked it. Tina didn't seem to fazed by the news, but the day after, he had heard her and Queenie crying in the latter's cabin.

Gently he pulled away from her, seeing tears on her dark lashes. She directed her eyes down but he guided her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. Resting is forehead against hers, he paused, just feeling her warmth, trying to gauge if it was the right time. She was still, and her breathing seemed slow. He leaned in.

He felt her breath on his lips just before they could meet hers. The moment cut short by her whispered " _Nox_."

The little electric lighting that was in the laundry room, went out with protesting sparks, and he felt an emptiness in his chest and in his arms as she apparated away. He tried to smile and took care of the rest of the laundry she had left behind.

That had been weeks ago. Now she was definitely more civil, but it was as though she couldn't be in the room with him for more than 15 minutes at a time, with or without people. She would always excuse yourself to use the lavatory, or the kitchen. One time she had fumbled obviously enough to say that she needed to go check on Pickett who promptly emerged from Newt's lapel pocket, crawling to her, up her leg, bodice, and shoulders, to perch quite self-satisfied on her head. Newt began to busy himself with writing letters to Dumbledore asking him if he knew anything of the goings-on with Grindelwald. They had been friends after all, but disappointingly for him, no owl or Phoenix came with a reply.

A few nights later Newt was on his way back from the men's lavatory, when he heard a strange noise coming from the women's quarters. He would've thought nothing of it, if he hadn't heard Jacob's voice emanating from there as well.

"I didn't know witches could get this seasick, baby…" He heard Jacob say, his voice soothing, but with an undercurrent of worry. "It's been a few weeks… Shouldn't it be gone by now?"

"Oh it's nothing honey," Newt heard Queenie's voice, but the vomiting sound that followed contradicted her statement. He hesitated for a moment, afraid to interrupt, but thought of what Tina would do. He knocked.

"Um, it's me, Newt," he said, his face already turning red from this side of the door. "I was wondering. Do you need me to get a medic?" Though it was a sensitive subject, he was beginning to worry about the younger Goldstein. She had not been able to keep much down over the course of the trip. At first they had blamed her anxieties on the voyage, and then the attacks, but a prolonged psychosomatic reaction like this wasn't like the levelheaded witch.

"No thanks, honey!" Queenie managed to get out before another heave. "Why don't you check on Teeny though, make sure she's sleeping… She's been —" another vomit, "having restless thoughts all night… A couple nightmares she didn't wake up from. Thanks." Newt was about to reply when he heard another retching sound that prompted his return to the hallway. He stopped at Tina's doorway, and gently opened it with a small creak to check on her. Her chocolate hair looking like it had been through a storm, much like the one raging outside the ship, was all in her face as she tossed and turned. He crept in, closing the door behind him.

"Tina?" The thunder rolled and so did she, muttering almost feverishly as she tossed from side to side. Her hand reached out to the bedside table, groping for her wand.

"Oh no you don't! Accio!" Tina's wand flew into Newt's hand, and he hurriedly opened the bedside table drawer, stuffing it in there, before kneeling at her side. "Tina! Tina, wake up!" He gently tried to shake her awake but her movements only became more violent.

"Get off of me!" She moaned, as though wriggling away from a captor! Credence! Credence!" Newt felt his heart quiver as though it didn't know whether to leap or sink.

"Credence isn't here, love, "he said. "Listen to me, Tina! Credence isn't here!"

" You have to save him! You have to save him, Newt! NO!" With a heart wrenching cry she screamed and sat bolt upright, as the window to her bedroom cracked. Thunder could be heard in the distance as well as rain, but nowhere near close enough for any kind of impact. She stared straight ahead, breathing hard, in a certain shock.

He waited a moment, before reaching for her hand. "Tina…?"

She pulled away from him almost instinctively, as she turned her head, her dark eyes looking like a frightened animal's in the night. Slowly, the realization came into her eyes and she bit her lip, which was beginning to tremble. "We didn't save him."

Her expression was so pained, that he immediately gathered her to him, ignoring the pang in his own heart as he remembered the boy. "I know, darling. I know."

She heaved heartbreaking sobs into his shoulder as the thunder crashed, and he began to wonder how many times she cried like this, alone. After all, he still did too, thinking of all the potential the boy would never achieve.

"We were so close," she sobbed into his shoulder. "He was listening! He would've listened!"

"Shh... I know. I know." Without letting go of her, he stood and shifted his weight so he could sit on the bed. He looked at her for a moment, her warm brown eyes puffy with tears. She looked as though she wanted to be finished, but her thoughts would not let her, as she leaned her face into his chest. He had never seen her cry like this, and he felt tears sting his own eyes as his heart was rent in two.

"He was so young! To be beaten by that woman and to just – _die_ like that! Grindelwald was using him, it wasn't his fault! It wasn't his fault! It's not fair!" Her sobs became heavier and he felt as though the weight of the world lay upon them both. He thought of the Sudanese girl that he had held in his arms as she breathed her last, and suddenly a memory of the grizzly mural in the in the MACUSA dungeons flashed before his eyes. Before he realized fully when he was doing, he lifted her up in his arms, holding her almost like a child. Though they were almost the same height, it didn't feel as awkward as he thought to hold her—she was light. Her sobs were soft but still bitter, as to his surprise, she put her arms about his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"There was nothing we could have done," he said, his own voice wavering," you showed kindness, and that was more than anyone else had done for him."

"And it wasn't enough!" Her shoulders shook as he held her, and he wondered if he should tell her. Of the little black wisp he had noticed escape from the damaged tunnel— and how he had searched for weeks.

"Tina—"

"How many others are out there? How many other children feel—"

"Tina—"

"What?" She looked up him, a peculiar expression on her face as though she wanted to be annoyed by being interrupted But simply did not have the energy.

He braced himself. Why bother putting her through more pain? Still, there was hope.

"I know how you feel. In the tunnel, I could've sworn— I saw a small piece—of the obscurus floating away." He was almost afraid to see the hope on her face. "I was afraid to tell you, I thought you might think I was crazy— the part of the reason I was away for those months—"

"— You were trying to search for him…" She said quietly. "And you found nothing."

"No." He felt a lump in his throat." Not a single thing. But there are others, Tina… Very few, but there are. And Credence surviving as long as he did, it gives me hope."

"Hope that they live longer before their rage consumes them, and they die alone?"

He swept the hair out of her face, coaxing her to look at him. "No. It gives me hope, that I have more time—"

"—to find them." She finished. Her eyes took on a certain luster that didn't come from tears. She took a deep breath and laid her head back down on his shoulder. "We'll find them."

Newt felt his heart quicken a little at the tone in her voice. The certainty that she would be with him on this endeavor, but then suddenly his heart ached with the selfishness of it all. She would do this no matter who was with her. "Yes Tina," he said. "We'll find them all."

Within thirty minutes she was asleep, and he maneuvered to the head of the bed, placing her there. He marveled at how peaceful she looked, and wished he could help bring that into her waking hours. He felt the urge to press his lips to her temple, but felt that would be an invasion of privacy somehow, and so got up after smoothing her hair one more time. Just then a _whoosh_ sound greeted him along with a green blur, and he felt the swooping evil curl around his finger.

"What did I tell you about late-night excursions, Orcen?" He said. "Did Dougal let you out again?"

There was a small trill from the cocoon as it spun from his pointer, seeming to swing in Tina's direction.

"Oh no, she's had enough nightmares as it is, Sir. I don't think so—" but before he could stop it, the obstinate little creature, spread itself into its full form, settling over Tina like some sort of bat-like blanket.

"Orcen," he said with a sigh, "you know I love you, but we simply cannot have her waking up screaming—"

Tina moaned in her sleep, and slid one of her hands out from underneath the Swooping Evil's wings. She put her arms around it, and to Newt's amazement, started stroking it like a cat. Blinking several times, Newt backed away.

"Well," he said, "I suppose you won this one, old fella." He said sheepishly as he turned around. "But don't hesitate to call me if she—"

"Newt…" She muttered. He spun around so fast that he almost slipped, but she was still asleep, or so he thought. "Don't leave."

He slowly crept back towards the bed. "I'm not. What is it?"

"I have to tell you something." She said. "Something no one can know."

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I… I…" She muttered, her voice drifting on the edges of sleep. Part of him felt wrong for probing her conscience while she was dreaming. But he needed to hear her say it.

"Yes?" He touched her face, his voice barely a whisper.

"I lied. The crust to the pie I made was store-bought. I'm horrible with pastries."

His heart sank a little but he felt himself smile. At least she was in a good place. He revisited his previous thought and bent down to press his lips to her forehead before getting up. "Good night, love

"good night love," she repeated sleepily. " I Newt you."

It took him until he closed his own cabin door behind him, almost ten moments later to realize that the strange placement of his name revealed more than her sleeping brain must have realized. He shook his head. Knowing she would never believe him if he told her in the morning, he went back to bed.

Tina was nervous as the ship pulled into port. The fog of London was entirely new to her, and yet there was a certain familiarity she couldn't place. The cold mist reminded her of New York in winter when the sky couldn't decide whether it wanted to snow or rain. She walked a very wobbly Queenie down the ramp as Newt was on her other side. They had never been on a boat before, but the seasickness still seemed a little excessive. Perhaps it was her little sister's way of trying to get some time alone with Jacob while giving Tina her own rather unneeded space. Newt was relentless. Even though he didn't specifically bring up their conversation, there were instances abound. The laundry room where he had cornered her and she had made her narrow escape before she made a fool of herself. The nightmares he shielded her from during torrential nights on the ship. How Queenie oh so _conveniently_ forgot to wake her up for breakfast and she would wake to her portion on the little tray next to her bed, with some sort of magical favor next to it. A flower that turned into a butterfly. A napkin folded in the shape of a bowtruckle. One time her toast had been enchanted to butter itself with the symbol of a Thunderbird, her Ilvermorny house. She looked over at Newt, who had his arm around her sister while poor Jacob was practically invisible behind luggage, and couldn't help but smile. He was really trying, and she knew it, but unfortunately there was something else he needed to try first. As they reached flat cement, Tina felt herself sway. Perhaps she wasn't entirely immune.

"You all right, Teen?' Both Queenie and Newt were looking at her with concern, the former finding strength to disengage herself from the Magizoologist's arm.

"I'm fine." Tina said. She was more concerned about Newt who was currently looking at their orders from the president with a worried confusion.

"She says here that a representative from the Ministry is to meet us here today. She didn't tell me who, but she told me I would know. I figured it would have something to do with Theseus but I don't see—"

Suddenly the ginger wizard looked up, his visage he going white. Tina followed his gaze and immediately understood why. It looked like she wouldn't have to wait long.

In a flurry of pink and brunette, there was a girlish squeal as a slim figure practically leaped into Newt's arms. Tina supposed her seasickness hadn't fully subsided yet.

"Merlin's beard! I bet you didn't think you would get to see us so soon!" Silently, Newt still seemed flabbergasted as his arms remained around the petite witch, ministry orders hopelessly crumpled around the middle of her back. The girl looked up into his eyes confidently, and Tina swore she saw a flush beneath Newt's freckles. She purposely stomped on her own foot to push away the numbness she felt in her legs.

"Newton, you old scoundrel! Come here!" In what must've been a rare display of brotherly affection, a wizard, dark and handsome clapped Newt on the shoulder. He was just about an inch taller and slightly broader in the shoulders, though Tina suspected that was largely due to the mint suit he wore. Theseus. "Back in Britain at long last!"

Leta was beaming at both men as though her world was now complete, and all Tina could think of was, " _he got expelled for you."_

"And this ravishing young maiden must be the notorious Tina Goldstein!" Theseus held out his hand to Queenie, mistaking her for the elder for what must've been the umpteenth time in Tina's 26 years.

"Actually, no. I'm her younger sister Queenie." Her sister said with a quiet grace. "And this is Jacob."

Queenie pulled forward a flustered Jacob, who immediately put his hand out jovially from behind the many packages to shake Newt's brother's hand. "Hey there. Nice to meet you."

Tina shifted her weight ever so slightly as to force herself forward, preparing an introduction in her head, but to her surprise, Newt grabbed her wrist and pulled _her_ forward. " _This_ is Porpentina Goldstein— and I daresay one of the best aurors in MACUSA." Tina blushed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp ,but he held fast as the goblin deprived of wages. It wasn't that she didn't care for the situation… Several times alone by herself she had imagined scenarios just like this, where Newt introduced her with pride, and held her hand— it was the fact that _she_ was there— beautiful, charming, and probably judging her. Nevertheless Newt would not let go, not until Theseus took possession of said hand in order to press his lips to it cordially.

"On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I thank you. " He said. "You've done is a great service, at least until he gave your government the slip."

There was a heavy pause as Tina, nor anyone else knew what to say, before the elder Scamander flashed a savings smile. "Of course, that isn't your fault eh? From what Newt says you are only one exceptional cog in a machine of incompetency." Tina didn't feel much better and sent a sideways glare at Newt just before Theseus put an almost conspiratorial arm around her shoulders. "We shall amend that however, and then you can be home before you all can be home before you know it, safe and sound. Well, _your_ home… speaking of which, Newton, did you get an answer from mama?

Tina looked at Newt who was suddenly turning as red as his hair. "Well I let her know I was coming but I didn't want to worry—"

"Understandable, understandable. Well, no matter. We shall get these lovely ladies introduced before too long." He looked at Tina affecting a softened look. "You must forgive him, my dear Ms. Goldstein. Our dear mother was under the impression that Newt was only coming for our wedding, and quite without the unexpected pleasure of your company."

Tina knew he meant well but couldn't help stealing a glance at Newt who turned away from her. Perhaps in all of the hullabaloo he hadn't had a chance to write to Theseus about her coming to the wedding with him- of course not. But… Somewhere inside she wondered if she had been to forward at The Footloose Fairy.

They took a portkey to one of the well-known streets in London, from which they took a floo powder network closer to the countryside. London was noisy, filled with smog, and all sorts of wizards and witches hurrying about their day, not unlike New York. It was wonderful.

They had switched positions and Newt had her by the hand now, with Theseus on the far side with Leta and Queenie in between. Newt kept looking Distracted and somewhat fearful, and she wondered exactly what he was looking for. After all, this was his home. She squeezed his hand gently in comfort, but at the same time gripped her wand in her right hand pocket.

"You all right?" She whispered. He nodded haphazardly but his focus was definitely drifting.

"Sorry this is taking so long," Theseus said graciously. Mama and Father recently had an apparition repulsion charm placed on the farm. You understand, I'm sure. Times like these."

"Of course." She said, though she saw Leta looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She was about to ask what exactly was the matter when Newt stopped the group.

"I just remembered, I have to send an owl— to MACUSA, letting them know we've arrived. Theseus I'm sure I can trust you to take care of the ladies and Jacob, yes?

Theseus looked as confused as she felt "Of Course, but honestly Newt, can't it wait?"

"No. No. I'm afraid it cannot," Newt continued to pull away from Tina as though she was making him wait for something, but she held fast to his coat sleeve.

"Newt," she kept her voice low. "What are you doing? Don't leave me he—"She was stopped by the rush of air as he grabbed her around the waist and apparated to the nearest corner. "What in the Name of Deliverance Dane—"

"it's Dumbledore." He cut her off, pulling her into an alleyway. "Not the Ministry, they've known for hours. Dumbledore needs me."

"Well, why on earth with the headmaster of Hogwarts meeting you _at this precise moment_ need to be kept secret? Honestly, did you learn nothing from when I arrested y—" Her sentence was muffled and he pulled her forward, her mouth silenced with the shoulder of his coat.

"Things are dangerous now, Tina." He said, holding her firmly. I would love to tell you, but until I know more, all I can give you is conjecture. Dumbledore may be headmaster, but that doesn't mean the ministry is too fond of him. That's why I had to keep it from Theseus. From you too, although to be quite honest, with your inquisitive nature I knew it wouldn't work out."

The soft chuckle in his voice was enough to reassure her… For now. She pulled away. "All right. Tell me _everything_ when you get back."

"Always," he said with a smile before popping off to who knows where.

When she apparated back to the group, Theseus tried to give her one of his winning smiles. "Could you get it out of him? The real reason?"

She rolled her eyes, not half pretending. "No," she lied, "just an important owl. Probably warning your mother about me." He didn't seem to take it as a joke until she showed him the queue with a smile.

"Well, as long as he won't be long. Gives you more time to explore England eh?" Theseus took her hand and brought her back into the fold. No sooner had he done that however, then his fiancée stole the spotlight.

"Come over here by me darling so we can talk. While Newt's gone, we can get you a new wardrobe if you'd like— I mean, nothing's wrong with what you wearing, but it's so delightfully— colonial. I do love your hair though, it's getting quite long. Lovely, really."

"Really? I was thinking of cutting it."

"Oh no, you shouldn't. It looks lovely like that."

"Thank you." Though she couldn't help but notice that Leta's hair fell in crimped waves a little bit past her chin.

Theseus wrapped his arm about Leta, looking to his left at Queenie and Jacob before directing his attention to Tina. "Well, since it is getting late. Why don't I apparate these things to my parents, and then come back for a room for the night? I know this little hole in the wall…"

"Darling, you'll do no such thing!" Leta said, slapping his shoulder, scandalized. "Tina doesn't need our grubby old haunts. She needs to be shown the splendor! Come. I know exactly where we can stay for the night. I'll send a Patronus to Newt when we get there."

Tina followed along dutifully, carrying bags with one arm and fingering her new, short hair with the other. It wasn't like Leta's. She hadn't meant it to be. Short and just above her chin, she had chosen to keep it straight this time, rather than in waves. Looking at the back of Leta's head, she willed herself not to be foolish. She wouldn't change herself for a man, not even Newt. But inwardly she wondered what Leta's, Newt's, and Theseus's "grubby old haunts" entailed. Tina tried her best to ignore the Slytherin ring that dug into her hand as she was dragged along.

The bus depot was dark as Newt apparated near the south entrance. He looked about for wandering eyes and then proceeded to board the bus he had been told. Looking around, and choosing a seat in the middle, he waited.

"Good to see you, Newt."

Newt turned his head and saw his favorite professor sitting across from him in a well tailored suit and top hat.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said with an uneasy smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"An address." He said, handing Newt a piece of paper that he magicked out of the air.

"What's that?"

"A safe house in Paris." The professor said.

"Why would I need a safe house in Paris?"

The man looked uneasy though he was trying to pull off a nonchalant air. "Should things at some point go terribly wrong, it's good to have a place to go… You know… For a cup of tea."

Newt gave his professor what he felt was an incredulous look before stuffing the paper into his coat pocket.

"So, how are things my boy? Any luck. Any… New endeavors?"

"I don't know quite what you mean Sir," Newt said, finding himself still able to adopt the schoolboy tone. The professor always had that way about him. "A treatise about the healing properties of venomous tentacula, of course, but—"

"That's not what I mean, Newt." And suddenly Newt felt them apparating as Albus Dumbledore grabbed hold of his hand. They appeared on the pinnacle of a tall building, the sky beginning to lighten with the sun… Perhaps Newt had miscalculated how long he had to travel.

"I understand that your brother and Miss Lestrange to be celebrating upcoming nuptials in France as well. I figured the safe house would be most opportune while you engage in the— festivities." He walked away from Newt and toward the edge of the building, looking back with a wry smile.

"A while ago I was puzzled as to why you were so accepting of them, but now I can see why." Newt felt the professor's presence roaming around in his head like a pleasant bystander.

"Please stop, that's private."

The Legillimency ceased, "Of Course. Forgive me." "What I mean to say is… You understand."

Newt walked forward to stand in step with his mentor. "Understand what professor?"

"To have someone… Something worth fighting for."

Suddenly they were in a different place, Dumbledore having apparated them yet again. A place with black walls, a sparse table and chairs, not unlike MACUSA. Sitting across from him were none other than Serafina Piquery, the African head of wizardry as well as the magical Empress of Korea. Dumbledore went to sit down in a fourth chair.

"What-What is this?" Newt said, his voice beginning to tremble. "Dumbledore, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry my boy, but I had to. There was no other way to convince you."

"Convince me? Of what?"

"What else, and Mr. Scamander?" Madame Piquery drummed her fingers on the table. "But to track down Mr. Grindelwald and put this entire thing to rest."

"To rid us of this contagion," said the Empress.

Newt blinked. "Wait a minute, what? Why me?"

"You are the only one as of yet to have captured this dark wizard Newt, and as much as it pains me to admit it… With his personality, Grindlewald won't be able to resist coming head-to-head with you." Dumbledore looked at him sadly with his blazing blue eyes.

"Head-to-head? You mean…" Newt felt a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow. "You want me to hunt him down… To kill him?

"It's what needs to be done," said Piquery "for the wizarding world, Mr. Scamander."

"And Muggles as well." Said the Empress.

Newt shook his head, more than unwilling. "But I don't understand… Dumbledore… Why can't you go?"

The professor looked at him, forlorn. "I would, but you very well know he would suspect me. You are quiet, Newt. Kind. Peaceful. Never in a million years would Gellert Grindelwald expect you to come after him."

"Because I won't!" Newt said, feeling his voice rise. "I won't do it. "I don't believe in killing."

"Neither do we, which is why we need to before he kills anymore," said Piquery. "May I remind you of this?"

The stately woman put her wand to her temple, drawing out a silver strand of memory before swinging it onto a mirror behind her. Almost instantaneously the image began swirling. The dank dungeon Grindelwald had vacated. The ghastly mural. And himself, holding a shaking Tina in his arms.

He heard his own voice.

 _"_ _When do we leave?"_ Hearing it was almost bizarre. The gravity. The fear. The desperation.

"You wouldn't want something terrible to happen would you?" Said Serafina Piquery, her voice dripping with intent. "It would be a shame if Grindelwald were to somehow slip through the cracks." She waved the memory away with her wand. He sought Dumbledore's gaze and saw the man putting his fingers to his temple in frustration. Suddenly his insides were boiling.

"Are you— one of your own aurors— Madame President— you wouldn't—"

"If that is the price I have to pay to save wizard and Muggle kind, I will pay it." She said slamming her hands on the table. "You, Mr. Scamander are our best chance at apprehending the darkest wizard of the century. Whatever it takes to motivate you, no matter how regrettable, _I will_ put into motion."

Newt stood there, dumbfounded as the president sat down. Dumbledore stood, his mouth in a grim line as he took Newt by the shoulder. "Thank you for your time, ladies."

Dumbledore apparated them outside, under a dark smog that shrouded out the sunlight beginning to burgeon on the horizon. Newt was furious.

"You knew." Newt said stalking away. "You knew she would threaten Tina's life. You knew they would— Dumbledore how could you allow them to do this?" His voice was trembling, and he hated to feel the tears in his own eyes.

"I don't agree with their methods Newton, but I cannot deny that Gellert must be stopped."

"Then why don't you go face him?! Newt said venomously. "After all he is on par with you."

"You have more strength in yourself then you give yourself credit for my boy. I cannot face Grindelwald. It has to be you."

"But—"

But, he disappeared without a trace.

Newt followed Leta's hippotamus Patronus, as it waddled through the busy streets until he came to a fancy hotel "The Sleeping Banshee". Ugh. He hated it when his brother picked these grandiose accommodations.

The plump witch at the front desk informed him that they had been given the full upper left suite, with complementary giggle water for Mr. Scamander. He made his way up the stairs and into the hallway, stopping by Tina's room for just a moment, gazing at the garish red upholstery rather than at the door. He raised his hand to knock, but then put it down again.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped, startled to see Leta in a silk lavender night dress, holding a cup of cocoa.

"Um, nothing I just… I need to speak with—"

"She was up for hours you know," she said casually. It's nearly sunrise. "She went to bed about forty-five minutes ago. Inconsolable, the poor thing."

"What?"

"Well, Newt, darling, you say you'll be right back that you're delivering an owl, and then you're gone through the entire evening until morning breaks. What is a girl to think? I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me. Theseus had to track her down and bring her back. She was convinced that _something bad_ happened and she needed to save you."

Newt felt his stomach sink. Damn Dumbledore. "Merlin's beard, I had no idea I was gone that long."

Leta gave a noncommittal shrug. "That can happen when one is having too much fun." She stepped closer. Irritatingly, uncomfortably close. Newt looked down at her.

"What are you saying?"

She looked up at him, a simpering smile, that was in no way approving. "I'm not stupid Newt. And neither is she. She's just in love with you, whereas I can see right through you." She grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him forward until his face was inches from hers.

"I never thought you would be the one to turn girls heads around, but you have to think of their feelings." She smoothed his tie, not meeting his eyes. "If you are not happy, you should never settle for the wrong girl, especially if the wrong girl is in love with you."

She pulled her eyes upward into almost a triumphant gaze. It was then that he realized he had yet to fulfill one of Tina's wishes.

"You're right."

"What? Oh!" Leta let out a cry of surprise as he grabbed her hand in one of his own, his other at the side of her head as he looked down at her.

" Leta, darling. I'm so sorry to do this you, but in order to get what I need, what she needs, there is no other choice." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, knowing full well the amount of pain he was about to bring her. He took a deep breath, sliding the engagement ring from her finger. "This ring is mine. Or, was, anyway. Before Theseus gave it to you."

Her shining eyes blinked in the lamplight of the hallway. "What? You mean he got it from you? Well that makes sense. He said you helped him pick it out. What difference does that make?

With a shaking hand and tears in his eyes, Newt withdrew silvery strands of memories with his wand, and splashed them on the mirror in the hallway a few rooms down from Tina's. He grabbed Leta's hand, and though it was only a few feet away, he apparated them there. To watch.

As the story unfolded he could hear himself narrating in a shaky voice, as though he were somehow outside of himself. "I was about to ask… I mean I always knew you had feelings for Theseus, but since it never came to a head… I kind of fooled myself I suppose… And when the time came to ask you…"

The mirror showed her interrupting him to tell him that she would be leaving for Paris.

"You said you were leaving. And when I finally got up the courage again…"

Flashes of the room. Looking for the ring. Tearing things apart. The picture.

"I couldn't find it, and then suddenly—"

the flash to a few years later where the snake ring suddenly reappeared. He felt ashamed as he saw himself stand quiet. Of course he wouldn't change anything now, and there was no guarantee Leta might've said yes, but it was still embarrassing. The memory stopped, and he finally turned to look at her. She was stunned and did not meet his gaze.

"Leta. Leta are you all right?" His voice was feeble and saying it. He was half hoping that she would laugh it off, call him a liar, or say she knew the entire time and it didn't make a difference.

What she said was far worse.

"Why? Merlin's beard, why… Newt… Why would you tell me this now?"

Newt felt his face grow hot and rapidly tried to recover as he pulled another memory from his psyche and put it on to the mirror.

"Because… Of this…"

The scene in the suitcase played like a silent film as he narrated yet again. The memory seemed to know he needed to talk. "We were practicing Legillimency… Something special for Queenie and— she saw."

 _"_ _Don't do this. It is utter nonsense, Tina. I told you, I love you, and I know you feel something for me, so why deny this? Why deny us?"_

 _"_ _Because, the only reason there is an us, is because someone took her from you. You hide from it, until today you barely even mentioned her name! It still hurts, because no matter what she did, you still have feelings for her, and probably always will. And I'm sorry Newt but—"_ he looked away from the memory to glance at Leta who was wiping away tears from her eyes.

 _'_ _Tina!"_

 _"_ _Tell her about the ring Newt. Tell her what could've happened… Or I will."_

The memory dissolved, and for a moment they stood there in the hall, silenced.

Newt looked away, not knowing what to say. "So… Now you know."

"Now I know?" Her voice shook with tears , but most of all, something else knew didn't expect— fear. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Nothing, Leta," he said, touching her face. "You love my brother and my brother loves you, nothing has to change th—" but she pulled away almost savagely.

"Nothing? Nothing!. You tell me that the man that I love, your brother, for over 10 years, stole _your ring, your question, and you want me to do nothing?!"_

"But that's just it, Leta! Was there anything really to steal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew how I felt about you. I got expelled for you I— I _kissed_ you for the very first time right before leaving Hogwarts! I loved you— but you never returned it… Through no fault of your own I suppose." He felt his own voice get quiet as he turned away.

"Newt," he felt her hand touch his arm, and he turned and grasped her hand.

"Darling, don't feel sorry for me. It's over now. I will always love you, always have, I was just… confused about the way. He touched her face again, but there was a strange, sad look in her light eyes. He pulled his hand away. "I wouldn't have even bothered you with it, had Tina not been so— adamant. Though I can't really blame her."

He put one hand on Leta's left shoulder, lifting her chin with the other, to look in her face. "Go to my brother. Tell him if you want but please, _please_ do not let this change your heart. Yes what he did was wrong, but people do desperate things when they are scared. And he _was_ scared, Leta. Scared of losing you to me."

He pulled her close and held her to him for what seemed like a long time, until he heard the small pop of an apparition and turned around. Tina's door closed with a slam.

"Oh, bugger." He said, his face going white. Leta summoned her courage and reached up to the right side of his face.

"What are you standing there for? You did what she asked… Go after her." She swept some of the ginger curls off of his forehead. "Go get the girl." She did her best at her usual winning smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Are you sure you are all right—" but she put a finger to his lips.

"I will have a talk with Theseus in the morning, but trust me the wedding is still on.." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You however, sir have some courting to do, and even though she's American, I can tell she's not easy to please. Best hurry up before she stews too long in bed."

His smile was brighter than she had ever seen it at school, or with her. "Thank you Leta. Good night. I— I do love you, my dear, dear friend."

"And I you, my sweet partner in crime. Now stop stalling, and go wake her up, while I go back to Theseus and get some sleep." She stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek and then vanished.

Newt stood in Tina's doorway, for some reason, straightening his bowtie. Pickett trilled from his coat pocket and he whispered quietly "not now, trying to concentrate." Before he knocked.

"Tina?" He said "Tina, I know you're awake I need to talk to you.".

She had woken up, needing to use the bathroom, and apparated out of her doorway just in time to catch a snippet of intense conversation. Newt and Leta, standing less than 5 inches from one another, talking.

"Newt," he had been turned away, but suddenly he turned back to face her. Her eyes were sad, seemingly desperate. But his voice was filled with comfort.

"Darling, don't feel sorry for me. It's over now. I will always love you, always have, I was just… confused about the way. He touched her face , tenderly. "I wouldn't have even bothered you with it, had Tina not been so— adamant. Though I can't really blame her."

He put one hand on Leta's left shoulder, lifting her chin with the other, to look in her face. "Go to my brother. Tell him if you want but please, _please_ do not let this change your heart. Yes what he did was wrong, but people do desperate things when they are scared. And he _was_ scared, Leta. Scared of losing you to me."

Tina was confused. Was he saying that he didn't love Leta? Or was he saying that they could be together now and Theseus's actions had been understandable? Whatever it was she hadn't stuck around, apparating in her room and closing the door behind her.

She heard Newt's exclamation of dismay. Mumbled encouragements on the part of Leta. Something that sounded like "I love you" something along the lines of "Go get the girl"but she didn't care. She was too busy wiping the tears on her pillow.

Then there was the knocking. Mercy Lewis, couldn't he leave well enough alone?"

"Tina? Tina, I know you're awake I need to talk to you."

Well, best get it over with. She stood up, wiped her eyes and answered the door. He looked like a child that had had his speech prepared and had suddenly forgotten all the words when on stage.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi."

"May I come in?" She nodded. And then closed the door after.

"Lumos." He said, and suddenly the tip of his wand glowed bright enough to illuminate his earnest face. "Tina, I told her."

"I know," she said. "I heard you"

"you- you did?" He sounded slightly frightened. Good.

"At least part of it. Theseus scared of losing her and all that."

"Yes."

"And that you've always loved her you were just confused." Her voice began to tremble. "That its over now and she shouldn't feel sorry for you… That you could be together, I guess. I don't know. I was on my way to the bathroom. Left after the hug—oh!" Newt had strode across the room and turned her around to face him, his arms securely holding the small of her back, not letting her go.

"Then you know what I'm about to say?"

"That you love her, and your sorry but you have to let me go—" she stopped for his hand was touching her face, caressing the newly cut hair.

"Your hair— I just noticed somehow. I like it. It's — you.

He leaned in, and she was about to let herself give in… To let him give in… When she suddenly remembered the embrace.

She pushed him away from her. He looked confused, and hurt.

"We both know what went on out there," she said, sniffling. "Don't try and change anything, you don't need to." She pointed her wand at the door, which opened.

"Tina, it's not what you think, let me show you my memories"but she pushed him be on the threshold gently.

"Not right now," she said quickly. "We've got the proposal at Buckingham in the morning and your parents in the afternoon. Get some sleep." His crestfallen face was the last thing she saw before closing the door.

The next day, Tina stood outside the palace gardens, checking her watch for the time and for Newt as she held onto a confused Jacob by the arm. Where on earth was he?! He had volunteered to bring Queenie considering he was the better legillimens, but what was taking him so long?

"I hope they're okay," Jacob said nervously, "I feel like something's going on"

 _More than you know, Brother-In-Law._ She thought. Just then, Queenie and Newt appeared with a pop and Tina put up her mental guard… And her emotional one. The events of last night still weighed heavy on her shoulders.

"Here we are," Newt said in his usual nervous tone, "The Wizardry Palace Gardens of Buckingham. I can hardly wait to show you."

He bustled past Tina and she could almost feel the chill coming off of him. They hadn't really spoken since the night before, and made little eye contact. They hadn't seen Leta and Theseus either. Of course, they could've been sleeping in… Or arguing.

Newt quickly dodged behind one of the corners so as not to be seen by the palace guards, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob, following. He tapped a few times on three wilted -looking leaves and whispered.

" _Entrunto"._

And suddenly they were sucked in to the hedges, almost as if by port key, or a peculiar apparition by force.

What Tina saw when she opened her eyes was absolutely glorious.

Flowers of all colors and shapes bloomed before them, both the kind that Muggles were used to and kind they had never seen. Billywigs and garden gnomes were running about everywhere wild kneazles weaved in and out of vines. Tina was only brought back to reality when she heard her sister sigh.

"Golly it's beautiful."

She suddenly felt a tug in the back of her pants pocket as Newt unceremoniously grabbed the vile and uncorked it behind her. She went to her sister and did her part.

"I've never seen anything like this Queenie," she said. "Is that a Cornish pixie over there?"

But suddenly she saw Queenie Turn, her face white and eyes wide, as Jacob started forward, his face sweating bullets. Newt bit his lip as he came to stand beside Tina, waiting.

Queenie's eyes filled with tears as Jacob's thoughts must've been rushing through her mind.

"Now, Doll. I know you already know what I'm going to say, but for the sake of tradition let me say it." He took a few more steps forward and grabbed both of Queenie's hand in his own looking up into her face. "Your sister and Newt had to erase my particular proposal memories up until now, otherwise this whole thing would've been a wash, you know?"

Queenie nodded, letting out a small chuckle along with a few tears.

"Well, I've known for a while but…" He dug in his pocket And then looked at Newt, raising his eyebrows." Newt not so subtly went behind him and handed him a small box, which she then produced.

"Sorry," Jacob said, seeming embarrassed. "Had him keep that for me too"

He knelt down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a dainty diamond ring. "I met you on a Saturday, all of you to be honest. I was looking to change my life, start a bakery, get my life together. What I didn't know was, the best things in my life would come with a— whole new world I never expected." He wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Queenie, sweetheart. I've wanted to be a part of this world ever since I stepped into it… But more importantly… I want to be a part of your world forever, if you'll have me. I thought it all out. MACUSA can't stop us if we get hitched here in Europe… All you gotta do is say yes. So Queenie Sarah Goldstein— will you marry me?"

The silence was only punctuated by the trilling of fwoopers and pixies, as Queenie his lips trembled, and for a moment Tina thought the answer wouldn't be what she thought.

She was wrong. Queenie sank down to her knees, taking the ring, and putting it on her own trembling finger, before knocking the box out of his hand with a tearful embrace.

"Yes, Jacob! With all my heart always, yes!" She pulled back just a little, put both hands on either side of his face and kissed him joyously. For once Tina didn't feel embarrassed looking on. Her heart was full, so much that she didn't realize her own fingers were wrapping around Newt's in her palm. Until it was too late to let go.

Queenie broke away from Jacob, her face slightly shy and a little worried. For a moment Tina thought she had just realized they were there until she whispered something to them all.

"I think we better get the wedding done soon though," she said quietly. "I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid how you would all react but." Slowly, Queenie's newly adorned left hand sank to her abdomen.

Tina felt the color drained from her face in both joy and fear as she realized what her little sister meant.

"You're pregnant!" Jacob's voice practically squeaked with joy and surprise, as he looked from Queenie's abdomen to her face. Over and over as though it didn't register. Tina couldn't blame him.

"I found out on that darn ship when I couldn't keep anything down, but you can't exactLY say anything due to the fraternization laws you know."

"I— I. Am going to be a husband. I'm going to be a father!" Suddenly Jacob stood up, pulling Queenie to her feet and lifting her off the ground, spinning her around with more dexterity than Tina had given him credit for. "We're having our own wizard baby!"

Queenie laughed, and Tina truly began to feel the excitement. "Or witch!"

"Or witch! Ha ha!" He put her down just in time for Tina to run into her arms.

"Congratulations!" She said through her happy tears. "To both of us! To both of you! I'm going to be aunt!" She hugged her sister one last time before the expectant mother, ran to Newt planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," Queenie said. "For all this. I can't imagine a better godfather."

Newt blinked twice as though he had been blinded by bright light. "G-Godfather?"

"If you'll accept!" Queenie chuckled." I'm sure Jacob agrees with me, right honey?" Tina stepped forward, smiling from ear to ear now.

"Why of course," Newt said. And unless Tina imagined it, there were tears of emotion in his eyes. "Nothing would make me prouder!"

Queenie gave him another hug, while Jacob gave him a firm handshake, and even Tina found herself throwing her arms around him, before she remembered and backed away.

The two lovebirds didn't seem to notice though, still wrapped up in their own blissful announcement. "Well," Jacob said. "Guess we ought to go home and tell the family, huh?"

The flight to Newt's parents cottage was absolutely brutal. As she glided alongside Theseus On Her Clean Sweep 1918, Leta couldn't help but feel the tension in the air between them. Every now and then her fiancé would look at her, half angry half apologetic, before turning away and focusing on the journey ahead. She tried to do the same but it was difficult, what with Jacob holding on to Queenie, euphoric with his news and just becoming engaged, while hoping his happiness wasn't too short-lived due to an unprecedented fall off of his fiancée's broom. Tina, used to apparition, was trying to appear strong as she clung to Newt's coat jacket. Her mouth was in a tight line, but her olive skin was even paler than usual. Newt's confession spun around in Leta's head —" _I loved you. I was just… Confused about the way."_

Well now, _she_ was the one who was confused, confused about the man who was to be her husband. An old best friend who had stole the ring and question from her other best friend, whom, who knows… She might have married.

The conversation of last night came back to her in flashes, as she apparated in the room after a long walk at 4 o'clock in the morning, when Theseus was accustomed to go on his daily run. She saw him in his boxers and top, stretching while practicing incantations, just as he did every morning. With a bitter pang, Leta had wondered whether this would be the last time she would witness this.

"Darling, I was wondering where you were."

And then the tirade had begun.

Neither of them had spoken since those dreadful moments, and a part of her wondered whether she could ever be forgiven for what she had said and done. Granted, didn't _he_ need her forgiveness. She didn't have time to think anymore, as Newt shouted "land ho," just above Scamander cottage.

They stood in front of the large oaken doors and Tina could feel her palms begin to sweat. What if they didn't like her? What if she was too American for their tastes? Just because their son was down to earth didn't mean they were… After all, look at Theseus. In a split second before the door opened she realized she was thinking like a girlfriend or a secret fiancé. She didn't have time to chastise herself, before about some redheaded woman burst through the door.

"Newton! Oh my darling boy!" She practically ran down the steps, taking him in her arms, before pushing him at arms length and examining him as though he had been to war.

"You've not been eating. We must remedy that, eh?"

"Oh, just give up on him mother, burns right off him with all the running around he does!" Theseus came up from behind her and she gave his hand a squeeze. Obviously his visits were more frequent. Or perhaps he wasn't the embracing type. Tina noticed Leta coming up alongside him, but Newt's mother didn't to offer her a glance. Was there tension there? Tina stood back, gently nudging Queenie forward along with Jacob. Defending herself against dark wizards, she could do, as well as a make damn good hamburger… But meeting the parents of your— no. Meeting the parents of your friend who obviously had feelings for somebody else and you were stupid to get your hopes up for, that she couldn't do.

Queenie looked at her hesitantly but stepped forward with Jacob, interrupting a whiplash conversation about the latest group of hippogriffs on the farm.

Newt's eyes widened as he almost backed into Queenie. "Oh, where are my manners, mother? This is Queenie Goldstein, and her fiancé Jacob Kowalski.

"Hello," Jacob said shyly, "obviously trying not to be too distracted by the Cornish pixie twittering near his left ear.

" And if he doesn't mind me saying so, Mr. Kowalski is a no-maj— sorry, Muggle— but due to lots of exposure and experience with magical creatures, is practically a bona fide member of the magical community."

Tina couldn't exactly see Jacob's face, but saw his ears turned pink. She didn't realize how far back she was, until Newt had to step past Jacob to offer her his hand. It was so damp she thought it might slip out of his grip, but he held it tight. Why on earth was he so kind to her? Did he know it only made it worse?

"And this," he said, pushing her Forward almost with the pride of a father, "is the lovely Tina Goldstein. Without her, Gellert Grindelwald wouldn't have been apprehended in the first place."

"Newt—" but Tina could barely form of protest before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Rhiannon Scamander, my dear. An utmost pleasure it is to finally meet the girl ma boy goes on and on about." Tina felt her cheeks grow hot and hope the blush had dissipated by the time the woman let go.

"Come," she said. "Quintus will be here soon, and then we shall start dinner. Then I will take you all to see my wee ones in the paddock, eh?" To Tina's surprise Mrs. Scamander did not let go but merely shifted her arm around her shoulder as she led everyone inside.

Quintus Scamander was someone Tina would have described as stiff, if it hadn't been for a few jokes lovingly put at his wife's expense. A reserved gentleman of about 50, with trim red beard and small golden spectacles, it was apparent he loved his work and where Theseus got his devotion to the ministry from. Leta remained quiet while Theseus seemed animated. Still, Tina could sense tension between the former lovebirds that could've been cut with a knife. How was Theseus holding up so well, though?

"And then I told the doddery old codger, that if one day you could bring me _proof_ of said "wrackspurts between my ears, then I should gladly pay him 20 pounds on his next visit." The whole family laughed uproariously at Theseus's anecdote, but Newt only offered a small chuckle and a furtive glance at his brother. Tina figured the head of magical law enforcement did garner a lot of attention, but it wasn't until Newt clenched his fists determinedly and spoke up, that she realized it wasn't the reason.

"A— actually," Newt said, stuttering more than Tina thought was usual and meeting with stunned silence. "I have a colleague, Elizabeth Bustleview who I knew in school— she used to write to me about her findings and the credibility of wracksp—"

"Yes, well, perhaps your friend finished her education little brother, and came to see the light of those things as stuff and nonsense."

Tina stood up, and there was a clatter of silverware as even the reserved Quintus Scamander shot his eldest son a look. Leta looked down, and for a small, tiny second, Tina felt bad for her. Newt redirected his eyes to his empty plate of pot roast and Tina forbore from grabbing his hand.

"Well," said Rhiannon, trying to affect her usual happy brogue. "Let us go see the hippogriffs, shall we?"

As Tina stepped through the lush grass she could feel the shaking of her hands even within Newt's grasp. She had never been around hippogriffs before, but that was the least of her problems. It was apparent by everybody's anger at table that everyone knew exactly _who_ was responsible for Newt's expulsion from Hogwarts. But why— well, there was no reason in asking that. He obviously wanted to hurt both Newt and Leta for the obvious betrayal he felt— although, how much betrayal could you have a right to feel when you were the one that stole the ring and the girl? Tina tried to swallow her tears, already planning to use allergies to the grass as an excuse if she were discovered. They reached the paddock and to Tina's amazement, she saw at least sixty feathered, winged, _glorious_ beasts.

"Now, as most of you know, this paddock is for everybody but I generally take out one at a time. I have a few that are friendlier than others, but no matter which hippogriffs you encounter, you must always remember one thing. _Respect."_

As his mother wax poetic about the animals' nature Newt leaned over and whispered in Tina's ear. "You have to bow to them." He said. "You bow to them first and they bow back, then you may approach, if not, back away slowly. Very proud creatures, hippogriffs."

Slowly, Rhiannon brought out hippogriffs that she thought would be best suited to each of them. Queenie was introduced to a dapple gray creature whose coloring resembled Appaloosa. The sweet thing almost fell over itself in bowing to Queenie, and soon her little sister was feeding it ferrets from her hand. After the creature was done eating, she seemed to take an interest in Queenie's abdomen, sniffing with her beak, pawing the earth with her hooves, orange eyes dilating in excitement.

"Forgive me if I overstep, my dear," said Rhiannon with a smile." But… Are ye perhaps… With child?"

Queenie blushed, and then nodded. "Yes ma'am," she said, "and your son is the godfather." Rhiannon looked overjoyed as though it were Newt's own offspring rather than God child.

Jacob was a little hesitant, but actually took a small flight on a charcoal gray gelding who seemed to enjoy his mingled fear and excitement. Theseus and Newt declined, knowing full well how these sort of things worked, and Leta, bowed to her own white hippogriff, a mare named Downyhock, before demonstrating more acrobatics in flight than Tina had ever seen on a broomstick, before touching down near the pasture.

It wasn't until Rhiannon called her name twice with Newt nudging the small of her back, that Tina realized exactly how nervous she was.

"Uh… I think of all right thanks. I'm kind of used to cats." But before she knew it the whole group was ushering her along to a different area of the fields entirely.

"Nonsense darling," she said, excitedly. "I have something special for you."

They came to an empty paddock with a lone hippogriff mare, a rusted red color with white spots and beautiful blue eyes. Despite her fear, Tina's breath was momentarily taken away.

"Mother, are you sure?" Newt said, and the worry in his tone, didn't give Tina much confidence.

But Rhiannon nodded." On my life dear. You go in with her."

Tina's brain began to blur as Newt walked her towards the gate, opened it, and closed it behind them.

Why was this one all by itself? Was this some sort of trick. She walked slowly forward, until Newt swept in front of her stopping her tracks.

"You're shaking." He said. "Take a moment. They can sense fear, but I promise you'll be fine. Tina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember how calm she was with the giant occamy in the store so long ago. She took a few shuddering breaths and then opened her eyes.

"Ready." And for a moment she really was. Newt resumed his place behind her, placing his hand on her elbow and stretching out her right hand.

"Now," he said. "Just walk towards her slowly, and wait until she bows. Her name is Thunderplume."

"Thunderplume." She muttered to herself, focusing on Newt's hand on her waist as they inched forward. The bird raised its head, cocking it to the right, seeming curious. They were a few feet from her now.

"All right," Newt said quietly. "Now bend your knees with me. Slowly, slowly. That's it." She bowed as best as she could on her shaking legs and it felt like an eternity waiting for the mare to respond. Just as Tina was about to ask whether they should back up, Thunderplume dipped graciously to the ground before laying down peacefully. Tina and Newt approached, Newt taking Tina's shaking hand, and guiding it to the beautiful plumage beneath its face. Tina felt tears in her eyes.

Newt stepped back and gave her a moment with the bird, before he sfelt a gentle tap on her elbow. "Look, Tina."

Tina lifted her gaze from the contented hippogriff, suddenly seeing something that filled her heart with even more joy. A beautiful foal, a paint like its mother, twittered and chirped as he came around to investigate Tina's feet. Tina immediately dropped to her knees, and tried to bow as best she could from that position, though the little one just seemed confused.

"Uh," Newt said, coming up beside her with a laugh. "Forgot to mention, the bowing doesn't really start until adolescence, when they start to get their own sense of self-importance, you know, just like humans. If the mother approves, then you're safe with him.

"Him?" Tina smiled as she saw new rub the back of his head, the way he always did when he was nervous.

"Yes. Mother hasn't named him yet. I— asked her to save him for you."

Tina felt an absurd urge to cry.

"What are you going to name him, dear?" Cried Mrs. Scamander from beyond the fence.

Tina pulled herself together, wiping her eyes, before she looked at Newt and then shouted back. "His name is Frank!"

Leta watched her insides slowly boiling as the American girl was led to the mare and foal. Seeing how Newt was with her, the gentle kindness and tender care, made her regret. Not that she hadn't chosen him, but rather she hadn't thanked him for his friendship and honesty. She remembered last night, the screaming, shouting, and most of all — what she had done.

"I don't understand what you're on about, Leta! Do you _want_ to marry my brother?"

"No! I've always loved you, you know that, but the fact is—"

He had gripped her wrists, his Brown eyes looking into her face his fierce affection masking what Newt had described— fear.

"Then let it be, sweetheart. What does it matter where the ring came from? I just had ask you first because, well, I knew you were mine the moment I saw you."

His eyes had pierced her ears as he leaned in, and she allowed him to kiss her and for a moment, thought things would be all right. Then he continued.

"Honestly, even if I had let him ask you, we both know you wouldn't have said yes even if he got around to it. Poor bloke is scared to death to put a lock on the American girl even. You would've been waiting years." Leta's blood began to boil. How could he talk about his own brother in this way? Her best friend?

"I don't even know how he managed to snare Grindelwald," he muttered. "He was never the bravest. The boy afraid of people, nabbing the darkest wizard known to man? Who knew?" He casually lit a cigarette, and Leta had felt her grip tightened on her wand.

"You weren't so brave either, especially for a Gryffindor."

"What? Leta, put your wand down, darling. What are you doing?"

"You stole your brother's ring. Even if I would have said no, you stole his chance to ask me and you stole my chance to answer. You played with all of our lives just to stroke your Bloody ego, and now I don't know who you are."

"Leta, sweetheart, you can't be serious? I did the right thing, for all of us—"

The word was out of her mouth before she realized. " _Crucio._ "

His screams had been silent but the fear and betrayal on his face were burned into her eyelids and suddenly she didn't know who she was. Theseus' fiancé? Newton's first love? Or simply the trash he had gotten expelled for. Why did she have to know? Why couldn't she have remained in ignorant bliss, marrying Theseus and not knowing what truly dark deeds he was capable of, as well as herself.

Then she remembered.

The memories _. "I wouldn't have even bothered you with it, had Tina not been so— adamant. Though I can't really blame her."_

Of course. Newt usually minded his own business. The only reason he would go out of his way to do something potentially harmful was—

She looked at Tina, kneeling down and playing with the new foal she had christened Frank. Without thinking, Leta raised her wand ever so slightly, shooting green sparks towards the American auror and the hippogriffs.

Newt perceived the dilation of Thunderplume's pupils, and quickly shoved Tina out of the way along with the foal as the mare reared. Queenie screamed and Jacob and Theseus were shouting warnings.  
"Look out!"

"Steady"

Newt raised his hands palms facing upward, trying to calm the beast as Tina looked on from behind." Shh. Shh, steady girl. Woah."

Tina stepped forward, her wand raised, probably prepared with a stunning spell. Newt turned and grabbed her wrist. "No! If you hit her in the chest it can damage her—" but before he could finish, he felt a whoosh of wind behind his back, and pulled Tina into his arms, crouching over her protectively as the full force of two hooves collided with the shoulder blades. Tina's heart was pounding as she lay curled in a ball underneath him, the young hippogriff looking on quizzically. It was only when she felt the impact of the mare's hooves reverberate through her body that she heard Leta scream.

" Protego!"

"NEWT!" Tina crawled out from under him, rolling him over onto his back, before tearing open his shirt with her own two hands. Nothing it punctured the skin, but it was apparent that both shoulder blades had been crushed beneath the force of the hippogriff. While Quintus was working to calm the animal down along with Theseus, Rhiannon and Leta ran over. Tina felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. "Newt? Newt, come on!"

Rhiannon dropped down to her knees, her face white, as she began muttering spells while moving her wand in cursory motions over Newt's back. "It'll be all right. Lad got a good kick to the head when he was 11 and I fixed him right up in time Hogwarts. Let's get him inside."

Tina stood waving her wand in order to lift the unconscious Newt's feet into the air, while Rhiannon took care of his head and now mending shoulders. She was on her way with Queenie In tow, going back to the cottage when Rhiannon shouted back in the direction from whence they had come.

"Leta, get your head out of the clouds and come on!"

Tina could've imagined it but there was a bristle of anger in the matriarch's voice. Leta just stood there for a moment as though she wasn't hearing anything, before turning her head and appearing dazed.

"Oh. I— I will help get the hippogriffs settled."

Rhiannon began to move so fast with Newt that Tina had to rush to keep up. What on earth did Leta mean, staying behind and, why did Rhiannon seem so angry? The latter must have noticed her attention, because she flashed her a smile.

"Don't you worry about it, darling. He'll be all right."

Tina could've sworn she heard the word "coward"under the woman's breath.

It only took a few minutes for Rhiannon to set the bones and repair the bruising, but Newt still lay in a deep unconsciousness. Apart from her initial reaction, his mother seemed unperturbed.

"Dinna worry, lass," she said kindly. "I expect he'll be up in a jiffy. A little hippogriff scuffle is nothing compared to what he's already been through."

Tina looked down at Newt's bare chest and saw what she meant. Though young and leanly muscled, the magizooologist's entire torso as well as his arms were covered in definitive scars. Tina knew enough from her training as an auror to know the signs of curses when she saw them.

"The war?" Tina asked. Rhiannon nodded sadly.

"Won't talk about it. Neither of them. Maybe you can get it out of him."

Tina laughed nervously. "Oh I don't think I have the—'

"The what darling? My son is kind, but he wouldn't throw his body in the line of fire for just anyone."

Tina was immediately struck by an image of Creedence in the subway and she blinked back tears. "I know but him and Leta—"

"Leta? That's all in the past, sweet one. If you don't recall, she's marrying my other boy." Tina wasn't sure but she thought she saw a flicker of distaste on Rhiannon's face, before she bustled out of the room closing the door, and for some reason, locking it.

Tina stood up and began trying not to pace in the red upholstered guest room. She drew a little Thunderbird in the dust on the mirror. Wound up a little music box with a hippogriff inside as it played a tinkling version of _Loch Lomond_. She wandered over to the small bookshelf, and just had her finger on the spine of one in particular, _Muggles:_ _Beast Or Brother?_ by Ethel Wingbait, when she heard a murmuring sound from the bed and turned around.

"Tina…"

She hurried forward almost tripping over herself as she kneeled beside the bed. "Yeah.. I'm here, I'm here… You okay?" It seemed like a pretty stupid question ask, but it was the best she could come up with, her mouth suddenly dry. "Do you want me to get Leta—"

"Merlin's beard, no!" He said, his eyes widened and somewhat incredulous. Then he took her hand, rubbing her knuckles fondly. "What I need is here." Tina felt her cheeks grow hot and she stood up.

"Maybe, maybe I should go get you some more water." She went to the door and tried to unlock it with the simple alohamora. No. She tried something a little more complicated. Still wouldn't budge. What was this? "This is balled up. Mrs. Scamander! Rhiannon!"

Newt let out a small chuckle and she whirled on him. He lifted his hands apologetically." I'm sorry, but my mother did always have a way of making me and Theseus sort things out when we were children. Would like us in here and do a soundproofing spell on both sides of the door. I suspect you can't hear anything out there?"

Tina pressed her ear to the grains of the wooden door. "Not even a pixie."

"Well, that does it then," he said, sitting up and trying to pull his shirt back on. "She must mean for us to sort things out."

"There isn't anything to sort out," she said, going toward him with a sigh of exasperation. "And if there were, can't you do it laying down?"

Newt continued, his eyes bright and determined. "Well I can't very well show you my memories while incapacitated can I?"

Tina sighed and kneeled down at the side of the bed again, buttoning Newt's shirt up for him and she talked. "I told you— it's all right I understand— I saw enough of your conversation to—" but she stopped short, for he had displaced her hand for a moment only to guide it under his shirt on the left side, where his heart beat slowly, surprisingly calm.

She looked into his eyes, and they were kind, but there was an urgency in them. As though, while not wanting to force her, this was absolutely paramount. "Tina," he said. " _Please_."

She nodded. And he took out his wand, extracting a silver strand of memory from his temple, before splashing it on the vanity mirror behind them. She turned around on her knees, while he sat in between his as he remained on the bed. With a small incantation. They were sucked in.

"What are you doing?"

Tina could see Leta Lestrange looking ravishing in a lavender night dress as she addressed Newt. No wonder he stuttered.

"Um, nothing I just… I need to speak with—"

"She was up for hours you know," she said casually. It's nearly sunrise. "She went to bed about forty-five minutes ago. Inconsolable, the poor thing." The witch sounded almost sympathetic. Almost.

"What?"

"Well, Newt, darling, you say you'll be right back that you're delivering an owl, and then you're gone through the entire evening until morning breaks. What is a girl to think? I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me. Theseus had to track her down and bring her back. She was convinced that something bad happened and she needed to save you."

Tina felt herself blush. She had remembered that night. Being absolutely frantic and wondering where the hell this Dumbledore chase had led him to. She had pretended not to care in the morning, even though he apologized, and now that she knew what Leta had said she breathe easy knowing that was the best choice. "Merlin's beard, I had no idea I was gone that long."

Leta gave a strong smile that seemed almost self-satisfied/. "That can happen when one is having too much fun." She stepped closer in a way that made Tina's skin crawl. Newt looked down at her.

"What are you saying?"

She looked up at him, a simpering smile, that was in no way approving. "I'm not stupid Newt. And neither is she. She's just in love with you, whereas I can see right through you." She grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him forward until his face was inches from hers. Tina felt her heart was going to pound out of her chest with the humiliation and the fear of what she knew was coming, she tried to turn away, but she felt Newt caress her face, while at the same time forcing her to look.

"I never thought you would be the one to turn girls heads around, but you have to think of their feelings." She smoothed his tie, not meeting his eyes. "If you are not happy, you should never settle for the wrong girl, especially if the wrong girl is in love with you."

She pulled her eyes upward into almost a triumphant gaze. They were only inches apart. Tina was waiting for their lips to meet. But something worse came along to prolong the situation. A look of confusion and then—"

"You're right." Tina's stomach dropped as his hand touched Leta's face in a very similar way he was doing to her now."What? Oh!"

She caught his expression however… Not one of ardor, but one of pity. " Leta, darling. I'm so sorry to do this you, but in order to get what I need, what she needs, there is no other choice." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, and despite the fact that the gesture made her want to vomit, she sensed that it wasn't in amorous effect. He took a deep breath, sliding the engagement ring from her finger. "This ring is mine. Or, was, anyway. Before Theseus gave it to you."

Her dark eyes remained clueless still. "What? You mean he got it from you? Well that makes sense. He said you helped him pick it out. What difference does that make?

With a shaking hand and tears in his eyes, Newt withdrew silvery strands of memories with his wand, and splashed them on the mirror in the hallway a few rooms down from Tina's. He grabbed Leta's hand, and though it was only a few feet away, he apparated them there. With a mixture of pity, satisfaction, and regret, Tina watched as they watched together.

As the story unfolded Newt narrated in a quavering voice. "I was about to ask… I mean I always knew you had feelings for Theseus, but since it never came to a head… I kind of fooled myself I suppose… And when the time came to ask you…"

The mirror showed her interrupting him to tell him that she would be leaving for Paris.

"You said you were leaving. And when I finally got up the courage again…"

There they were just like Tina had seen them the first time. Flashes of the room. Looking for the ring. Tearing things apart. The picture.

"I couldn't find it, and then suddenly—"

the flash to a few years later where the snake ring suddenly reappeared. The pain on Leta's face was apparent and Tina was ashamed for her part in it, and also the tiniest bit of satisfaction she felt. The memory stopped, and he finally turned to look at her. She was horrified and did not meet his gaze.

"Leta. Leta are you all right?" His voice was feeble and saying it. He knew she wasn't all right. That she probably wouldn't be all right for a while.

"Why? Merlin's beard, why… Newt… Why would you tell me this now?"

Newt felt his face grow hot and rapidly tried to recover as he pulled another memory from his psyche and put it on to the mirror.

"Because… Of this…"

To Tina's horror new play the memory for Leta. The one in the suitcase, where she told him he had to reveal the truth. The memory seemed to know he needed to talk and the volume of their voices was lower than usual.. "We were practicing Legillimency… Something special for Queenie and— she saw." She heard no voices but saw her own figure as well as his own

" _Don't do this. It is utter nonsense, Tina. I told you, I love you, and I know you feel something for me, so why deny this? Why deny us?"_

 _"_ _Because, the only reason there is an us, is because someone took her from you. You hide from it, until today you barely even mentioned her name! It still hurts, because no matter what she did, you still have feelings for her, and probably always will. And I'm sorry Newt but—"_ he looked away from the memory to glance at Leta who was wiping away tears from her eyes.

 _'_ _Tina!"_

 _"_ _Tell her about the ring Newt. Tell her what could've happened… Or I will."_

The memory dissolved, and for a moment they stood there in the hall, silenced.

Newt looked away, not knowing what to say. "So… Now you know." Tina felt the tension even though the moment was long past.

"Now I know?" Leta's voice shook with tears ,"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Nothing, Leta," he said, touching her face again. "You love my brother and my brother loves you, nothing has to change th—" but she pulled away almost savagely.

"Nothing? Nothing!. You tell me that the man that I love, your brother, for over 10 years, stole your ring, your question, and you want me to do nothing?!"

"But that's just it, Leta! Was there anything really to steal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew how I felt about you. I got expelled for you I— I kissed you for the very first time right before leaving Hogwarts! I loved you—" Tina blanched at the words." but you never returned it… Through no fault of your own I suppose." He became quiet, revisiting the pain. For a moment Tina remained unconvinced until he turned about and grasped Leta's hand, confident.

"Darling, don't feel sorry for me. It's over now. I will always love you, always have, I was just… confused about the way." He touched her face again, but there was a strange, sad look in her light eyes. Tina thought she knew. The same look she had seen in her own when thinking of him. Newt pulled his hand away. "I wouldn't have even bothered you with it, had Tina not been so— adamant. Though I can't really blame her."

He put one hand on Leta's left shoulder, lifting her chin with the other, to look in her face. "Go to my brother. Tell him if you want but please, please do not let this change your heart. Yes what he did was wrong, but people do desperate things when they are scared. And he was scared, Leta. Scared of losing you to me."

Everything made sense now as a weight lifted off of Tina's chest. The awkwardness was chafed a little by the embrace but was soon remedied.

"What are you standing there for? You did what she asked… Go after her." She saw Leta sweep some of the ginger curls off of his forehead. "Go get the girl." And Leta actually smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Are you sure you are all right—" but she had hushed the gentleman

"I will have a talk with Theseus in the morning, but trust me the wedding is still on.." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You however, sir have some courting to do, and even though she's American, I can tell she's not easy to please. Best hurry up before she stews too long in bed."

His smile was brighter than Tina had ever seen it. "Thank you Leta. Good night. I— I do love you, my dear, dear friend."

"And I you, my sweet partner in crime. Now stop stalling, and go wake her up, while I go back to Theseus and get some sleep." She stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek and then vanished.

Then Newt had knocked on her door and the memory stopped.

She was back on the floor, and suddenly could not move. Still between his knees as he sat on the bed, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and stood up, not knowing what to say.

"Are you all right?" He said.

"I— I don't know." She paced to and fro in front of him, trying to register her emotions. So he _did_ tell Leta. So it had been a misunderstanding! Which meant… Which meant…

"Oh God…" She suddenly sat down. He stood up, and came forward, seeming worried as if she would faint.

"Tina? Are you all right?"

She did not remove her face from her hands, but instead stretched one of them out to grab one of his. What was she to do? This meant she had to make a decision. Did she truly…? She looked up at Newt, staring into his green blue eyes searching for an answer. Until she remembered the locked door and something popped into her head.

"Well why would your mother…" She stopped, confused because, Newt didn't seem like the type of man to look for help doing the dirty work,

but he looked away.

"Newt?"

His cheeks were pink but he met her gaze. "I noticed the sparks came from Theseus and Leta's direction. I honestly thought it was him, after all, I possibly ruined his marriage. But my mother said that the green sparks definitely came from Leta's wand. I was in and out of consciousness for a while there, and you had went to get some water. She saw a split second before I could."

"What!? Why?"

"I don't know. Jealousy? Anger at the fallout? It's inexcusable either way, but she did.

Tina swallowed this information, but wasn't all that surprised. The silence began to weigh heavy again and she stuttered.

"What — what happens now?"

Newt briefly looked away from her before forcing himself to returned her gaze. He reached his hand up, his knuckles caressing her cheek. "Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Whatever you decide, I am here, Porpentina. As your friend, or otherwise."

"I—" she looked down, unable to keep his gaze, unable to finish the sentence. "I don't—"

his eyes were wide, bracing for the pain." Don't-?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she said in a rush. "I mean I do. I do feel— but if something should go wrong, I mean I live in Americ—" but the tip of his thumb was now tracing her lower lip, like that night at the dance club.

"May I?" The words were almost a whisper, even though no one could hear, and Tina nodded. Slowly he leaned in, and inched forward, placing both hands on either side of her face before his lips met hers.

There was an overwhelming sense of calm as she allowed her lips to part and kiss him back. It lasted only briefly before he pulled away, staring at her, almost as if in a trance. He caressed her face with one hand while standing up and then pulled her to her feet. She leaned in first this time and he met her lips again, more urgent this time but still gentle. She was caught by surprise when she felt him lift her, Their eyes and foreheads met briefly as though communicating their silent intentions. His eyes seemed to say _Don't Worry, I know. ._ He walked over a few feet to the bed and kissed her again before gently putting her down. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him, looking at her eyes, and gently kissing her cheeks, nose, and forehead, before he just brushed her mouth, and she leaned forward to meet his. Surprised for only a moment, he deepened the kiss, cradling the back of her head as he held her to him. It could've been a few moments or several sunlit days, they parted again he held her gaze, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Tina Goldstein…" He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him gently, before leaning her head on his shoulder and before long they were both laying down in the guest bedroom, arms around each other, still fully dressed as they dozed off soundly.

Newt woke up to screaming and shouting, Leta and his brother both causing an uproar, tears in their eyes as they tried to shake them awake. For a moment he thought they were upset about the revelation of him and Tina… Then he heard to terrible words out of Theseus.

"Mother- been killed!"

Without fully feeling his feet on the ground, Newt stood up and ran out the bedroom door which had been blasted off its hinges by the previous party. Tina followed close behind, and Newt could feel her hand on his back as he fell to his knees before his father,

the old man was as distraught as Newt had ever seen him, his Brown hair bedraggled, his spectacles broken and askew, as he muttered incoherently. "Grindelwald,,, the obscurus… Rhiannon, my love, please wake up!"

But as Newt and Tina stared they only saw the portly matron in his father's arms, staring up , tiny words etched into her forehead… An inscription…

" _Together_ _In Paris, Will we die just a little?_

He heard the words in Grindelwald's voice, just before the tears made it impossible to see.


End file.
